Venganza por Erebor
by elphine86
Summary: Años antes de reemprender el intento de reconquista de Erebor, los valientes enanos exiliados (con la ayuda de dos miembros extra de la compañía) emprendieron otros proyectos y aventuras más "personales"
1. I Ehrica

_Fanfic basado en la novela (y peliculas) de "El Hobbit". Los OCs (Corina, Valit, Bikthal y Ehrica) son creación mía; todos los personajes pertenecer a J.R.R Tolkien y Peter Jackson._

_Este es mi primer fic publicado (no el primero que escribo :P ) asi que valorare mucho que lo leais y comenteis! Gracias!_

* * *

><p>Dale era una ciudad con un encanto único; fruto de la convergencia de la hermosa arquitectura y habilidad con la que los humanos habían levantado torreones, casas y edificios de piedra blanca, con un paraje natural sobrecogedor a su alrededor. Añadiendo las pruebas de años de comercio y amistad con los enanos, demostrable con hermosos objetos y adornos de metales preciosos y gemas, distribuidos por los lugares más importantes de la ciudad, aportaban a Dale algo extra de magia. Como si su Montaña no fuera suficiente belleza para tener de fondo, esas puertas tan impresionantes que los habitantes admiraban desde sus ventanas, solo soñando con qué habría detrás.<p>

Los hombres afortunados que habían estado dentro de Erebor, que habían sido tan bendecidos como para haber presentado sus respetos a Thror en su trono, describían la grandeza del reino de los enanos con adjetivos tan superlativos que sonaban hasta ridículos. Pero todos se recreaban imaginado aquella cueva de tesoros, todos sabían que así debía ser realmente aquel paraíso subterráneo. Dale se embellecía solo por estar cerca de él.

Por otro lado, Girion, el último monarca, fue quien más grandes obras hizo en Dale, ya que quería dotarla de la majestuosidad y el prestigio de algunas de las ciudades del sur. Nunca al nivel de Minas Tirith, pero a lo mejor de Edoras sí. Girion era un buen hombre, justo y valiente, pero si tenía un defecto, era su amor por los halagos y elogios. Nunca hubiera admitido que algo malo podría asolar su preciosa ciudad. A lo mejor por eso no escuchaba los rumores sobre dragones y otros males que podían asolarles si Thror seguía acaparando oro y joyas bajo la montaña. No escuchaba y no creía, pero las verdades son innegables y la maldición estaba echada sobre Erebor, sobre Dale y sobre su gente, fueran humanos o enanos.

La maldición primero se llamaría Smaug y después exilio. Algunos habitantes que consiguieron huir, más que afortunados por conservar la vida, se dieron cuenta de que más les hubiera valido morir en el ataque a Smaug. Parecía que nunca podrían volver a ser felices desde el día en que la bella y pacífica Dale quedó reducida a cenizas. Girion murió, aunque su esposa e hijos consiguieron ponerse a salvo a tiempo. Thror y su familia también huyeron en el último momento, aunque dejaron atrás todo el tesoro, vinculado de una forma que solo los enanos entienden a su buen nombre, a su autoestima y a sus sentimientos. Y también muchos del pueblo llano pudieron salir de su hogar y buscar, por toda la extensa y hostil Tierra Media, un lugar donde intentar reconstruir una vida para sus descendientes.

Fue el caso de la madre de Ehrica. En Dale había sido florista y también curandera. Conocía los usos tradicionales de hierbas y plantas en infusión y en cataplasmas, había ayudado a muchas mujeres de la ciudad a dar a luz, cuidaba a los niños cuando enfermaban y curaba heridas de los hombres cuando trabajaban. Incluso algunos enanos le habían pedido ayuda en casos especiales. Pero nada pudo hacer por la mayoría de sus convecinos y amigos el día que Smaug atacó. En un arranque de egoísmo, viéndose indefensa y asustada, cogió a su bebe y corrió todo lo que pudo para salir de Dale. Lo consiguió pero luego le quedó la desesperación de no saber a donde ir. Su marido había sido descendiente lejano de los Jinetes de la Marca pero por lo menos hacía quinientos años que cualquier miembro de su familia había estado en Rohan. La familia materna de Ehrica era del Norte, pero volver en dirección a Erebor y pasar frente al hocico de Smaug, no era muy prudente.

Así empezó la primera gran y penosa aventura de Ehrica y su madre; partieron de Dale cuando Ehrica acababa de cumplir cuatro años y hasta prácticamente los quince, su madre y ella estuvieron vagando por las llanuras, praderas y bosques, evitando las zonas de orcos, trasgos y wargos, vendiendo medicinas y ayudando a los enfermos de aldea en aldea, de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad, a cambio de algo de dinero, comida o cobijo; siempre sobreviviendo al límite y recorriendo mundo.

Ehrica aprendió de su madre todo lo que pudo de botánica y curación pero nunca pudo aprender a leer o escribir y nunca tuvo esperanzas de una vida mejor que la que conoció por aquel entonces, en su infancia. Algunas veces, sobre todo cuando ya empezaron a recorrer las llanuras de Rohan y llegaban a ciertos pueblos de más nivel económico, Ehrica podía ver señoritas de poco más edad que ella, con sus prometidos, en las que serían sus futuras casas, planeando su familia soñada y su estabilidad. En aquellos momentos, ella se hundía, dándose cuenta que para ella, nunca sería así. A pesar de su pobreza, Ehrica no era una niña fea, tenía unos enormes ojos de esmeralda, la piel suave y los cabellos castaño ceniza. Y era buena, humilde, dulce, atenta y servicial. Merecía un marido tanto como aquellas chicas Rohirrim. Pero no lo tendría. Estaba destinada y condenada a no tener familia ni hogar ni felicidad. Estaba maldita, como lo estuvo su ciudad. Y siempre recordaba Dale, tan pequeña como era cuando se marchó, las imágenes de los edificios blancos, los colores por la calle, el dorado de los obsequios enanos, el perfil azul grisáceo de la Montaña Solitaria, la tranquilidad, la esperanza y la ilusión que siempre tenía allí; todo eso eran pesos que cargaba, como una maleta de piedras dentro del corazón, cada vez que cambiaban de ciudad.

Cuando Ehrica tenía diecisiete años, otro duro golpe cayó sobre ella. Acababan de llegar, hacía un par de semanas, a una aldea muy pequeña y muy pobre, al pie de las montañas, rodeada de árboles y páramos, próxima al cauce del Adorn. Un viejo pastor les había cedido un cobertizo para que vivieran, sin pedirles nada a cambio, solo algo de ayuda para cuidar de sus animales y especialmente a sus caballos. El hombre ni podía montar, dada su avanzada edad y sus dolores óseos, pero como buen Rohirrim, tenía a sus caballos como los reyes de la casa. Ehrica aceptó encantada ese encargo mientras su madre intentaba dar con algo que aliviara el sufrimiento del buen hombre. Se sentía en deuda por el gesto de acogerlas generosamente y por tanto no dudó en adentrarse entre los árboles a buscar hierbas que pudieran servirle como sedantes o analgésicas.

Ehrica estaba acostumbrada a que su madre hiciese eso, toda la vida la había visto irse a por "provisiones para nuestra magia" y volver horas después con el cesto lleno de flores. De pequeña solía decirle a su madre que era un hada porque hacia magia con flores y ella se reía y le contestaba "No, Ehrica, tú eres un hada, eres mi duendecilla especial". Aún la llamaba duendecilla algunas veces y Ehrica, aunque había crecido y ya no creía en esas cosas, se sentía enternecida. Su madre era todo lo que tenía. Por eso, cuando aquella tarde no volvió, se asustó muchísimo. Cayó la noche y no sabía qué hacer, así que se armó de valor para pedirle al pastor que la ayudara y el buen hombre reunió a algunos vecinos que se ofrecieron voluntarios para buscarla. Ehrica estaba en tal estado de nervios, que insistieron en que se quedara en la casa, con el anciano y esperase noticias.

Las noticias llegaron al alba y, como era de esperar, no eran buenas. La madre de Ehrica estaba recogiendo plantas de ribera cuando resbaló en una piedra cubierta de verdín, cayó y se golpeó la cabeza. El golpe fue fatal y nada se podría haber hecho por ella ni aunque la hubieran encontrado al minuto de caer. Los vecinos de la aldea se ocuparon de enterrarla, ya que Ehrica cayó en un estado de shock seguido de una fuerte depresión, que la impidieron reaccionar en varios días.

El pastor, viendo la situación tan desesperada de la joven huérfana, mantuvo su palabra y prometió darle casa, comida y amistad siempre que necesitara. Ni siquiera tendría que ocuparse de los animales en cuanto no estuviera bien, ni siquiera le pediría que siguiera la labor de su madre de intentar aliviar sus padecimientos. Solo quería hacer algo bueno por aquella niña tan desesperanzada. Pero si algo había heredado del carácter de su madre, era ser agradecida y en cuanto pudo volver a sus tareas, lo hizo, tanto con los animales como la de curandera.

Ehrica no se recuperó nunca, en realidad. Al dolor por la pérdida de Dale, ahora también tenía el dolor por la ausencia de su única familia. Se dio cuenta que era positivo para ella que no recordara a su padre, si no sería aún peor esa soledad. El pastor intentaba tratarla como una nieta, pero Ehrica tenía miedo. Miedo a encariñarse con él y que también muriera; al ser tan mayor y tan frágil, seguro que no tardaría mucho en ocurrir. No quería volver a apegarse mucho a nadie, nunca. Aunque convivía con el pastor, le tenía aprecio, respeto, le trataba con educación y con cariño, intentaba ser fría y racional. Consiguió mantenerse firme, aferrándose al recuerdo de Dale y el desgarro que le producía pensar que nunca volvería a estar cerca de ella ni de nada que tuviera relación con su hogar.

"Y entonces, Cori, me enamoré..."

- Mamá, como te entiendo ahora.

Ehrica estaba enterrada en las Tierras Brunas, donde había muerto más de sesenta años atrás a causa de la débil salud que había tenido tras perder mucha sangre en el parto. Sobrevivió solo siete años más pero le dio para ver a su hija crecer un poco y contarle todas estas historias de su vida, para hacerla fuerte, resistente, una superviviente con un alma invencible. Y lo hizo muy bien, su Cori, Corina Stormarmour, hija del gran jefe khuzd Bikthal Stormarmour y la "intrusa" Ehrica de Dale, era exactamente eso: un alma invencible. Sólo se permitía mostrar debilidad frente al árbol rosado, el cual había escogido entre todos los que conocía en Eryn Vorn, para llevar flores a su madre y a su padre. Lo hacía una vez por semana como mínimo, si estaba triste incluso más frecuentemente. Llevaba haciéndolo desde que abandonó las Montañas Azules y se estableció con Valit en Eryn Vorn, huyendo de la vida que precisamente su padre y su madre habían soñado para ella y que le hacía tanto daño. Amaba a sus padres, sabía que lo habían hecho por su bien, pero se habían equivocado. Aun así, sentía que les había decepcionado y por eso, semana tras semana, se sentaba frente al árbol a hablar con ellos, recordándoles. Recordando las historias de su madre, la dulce duendecilla de las flores.

- Querida mamá... - quería llorar, pero no podía. Nunca lo había hecho, que ella recordase, no estaba bien visto entre los suyos, así que le era físicamente tan difícil intentarlo - Mami.

- ¿Corina? - escuchó a su espalda, algo distanciada. Valit nunca la molestaba cuando iba a hablar con sus padres, a no ser que ocurriera algo.

- ¿Valit?

- Perdóname, princesa. Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, me estaba empezando a preocupar.

- He perdido la noción del tiempo. Estaba recordando.

- Maldito don, el nuestro. La larga vida de los enanos. Nos da tiempo a acumular tantos recuerdos.

Corina no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar hacia atrás y ver a su amiga. Valit siempre hablaba de ambas como si fueran enanas. Corina era solo medio, por parte de su padre y realmente, en apariencia, era prácticamente humana por completo, a excepción de la estatura. Eso sí, la larga vida y el envejecimiento lento si los había heredado de Bikthal.

- Son recuerdos de mi madre, en verdad. Necesito distraerme, tanta nostalgia no puede ser buena.

- Hay un grupo de corzos al otro lado del Camino Antiguo - Valit tenía aquella mirada de pícara que le iluminaba la cara cuando algo le entusiasmaba mucho; en este caso, cazar - Hoy comemos sabrosa carne.

- Eso será si cazas algo.

- Claro que cazaré. La que a lo mejor va a tener que mendigarme comida, eres tú, princesita.

- ¿Apostamos, querida Valit?

- Por supuesto.

Y sin decir nada más, ambas dejaron atrás el árbol rosado y corrieron a la espesura del bosque.


	2. II Valit

__Fanfic basado en la novela (y peliculas) de "El Hobbit". Los OCs (Corina, Valit, Bikthal y Ehrica) son creación mía; todos los personajes pertenecer a J.R.R Tolkien y Peter Jackson.__

__Este es mi primer fic publicado (no el primero que escribo :P ) asi que valorare mucho que lo leais y comenteis! Gracias a los que le disteis ya una oportunidad al capítulo 1 y gracias a todos los que os vayais incorporando por el camino!__

* * *

><p>El instinto del depredador es, evolutivamente, preciso y precioso. Un puma, por ejemplo. Esa elegancia, el silencio, la potencia muscular en salto, la exactitud al caer sobre la presa, al clavarle los colmillos, letal, sincrónico, incluso artístico. Así le gustaba pensar a Corina cuando cazaba. Su arma de elección siempre habían sido los cuchillos simétricos pero rara vez los utilizaba para enfrentarse a los animales. En ese caso, sin duda prefería el arco y las flechas. La espada descartada y la lanza, nunca se le había dado muy bien porque tenía muy poca fuerza en las muñecas. Pero se recreaba sintiéndose como una gata agazapada, acechante y sigilosa.<p>

Allí estaba su presa, el corzo que había escogido, pastando sin ni siquiera percatarse de la presencia de la chica, escondida tras unos arbustos a unos treinta metros de distancia. Corina era paciente y sutil cuando se lo proponía; le gustaba analizar la situación, calcular, observar, diseccionar y, en el momento exacto, actuar. Además, era completamente partidaria de ahorrar todo el sufrimiento posible al animalito, que suficiente bien hacía siendo el alimento que tanto necesitaba, como para añadirle dolor a su partida. Eso requería tener vista clara del pecho y rapidez al disparar.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Corina directamente tiró el arco al suelo con rabia. El corzo estaba ya a una distancia más que inalcanzable a tiro de flecha. Aunque pensándolo fríamente, la espalda de la enana gritona que tenía por compañera y que acababa de estropearle la cacería, sí que la tenía a tiro. Definitivamente debía tirar el arco al suelo y no pensar esas barbaridades a pesar de que la sangre le hervía cual lava por las venas.

- ¡Te odio, Valit! - se permitió gritarle. No le gustaba ser cruel con sus palabras, pero por lo menos no le estaba disparando. Valit volvía ya en su dirección, arrastrando tras de si la lanza.

- No sabía que estabas cazándolo, Corina. Como tardabas tanto.

- ¡Estaba! Lógico que no me vieras, así se caza, cerrando la boca y abriendo los ojos y no al revés. Y teniendo paciencia y estrategia, no siendo un mamut desbocado.

- Bueno, no te preocupes y no te enfades, princesa. Anulamos la apuesta y compartimos el corzo que ya he cazado yo.

- No. No quiero. No quiero tu corzo, quería el mío. Ya no quiero ninguno.

- Corina…

- ¡No! Encima que pago yo por tu impaciencia, no se te ocurra darme un sermón. Odio tu impaciencia. Siempre lo he hecho.

- Y yo odio tu cabezonería y tu orgullo, Corina. A veces parece que este de vuelta en las Montañas Azules aguantando las tonterías de Thorin.

Corina sacó los cuchillos simétricos con un movimiento casi invisible y adoptó la posición de defensa-contraataque. Valit al momento levantó la lanza de forma automática. Durante un segundo nada se movió, y solo se oía la respiración entrecortada de ambas. Las chispas de rabia casi se podían tocar y ver, saltando en los ojos verdes de una y marrones de otra.

- Eso ha sido rastrero, Valit. ¡Ha sido un maldito golpe bajo!

Ninguna de las dos parecía que iba a ceder, pero Valit empezó a relajar la postura poco a poco. Al final, bajó la mirada y tiró la lanza a los pies de Corina como símbolo de sumisión.

- Lo siento, princesa. De verdad. Por el corzo, pero sobre todo por lo que acabo de decir. Es cierto que no he tenido nada de tacto. Sé cuanto te altera que se mencione el nombre de él. Ha sido una estupidez por mi parte. Perdóname.

Corina dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de bajar los cuchillos. Luego, únicamente, asintió con la cabeza, recogió el arco y echó a andar hacia la cueva que habían transformado en su hogar. Valit la siguió sin decir nada, gran parte del camino cargando dificultosamente con el corzo por el terreno abrupto en torno al roquedo en donde se abría su gruta. Corina no dio muestras aminorar el paso o girarse a ayudar en ningún momento, pero Valit ya sabía como era y como se comportaba cuando se ofendía o se sentía dolida.

Valit era doce años mayor que Corina. Su padre había huido de Erebor con Thrain y su mano derecha y mejor amigo, Bikthal, y su madre había sido una de las pocas en toda la colonia que había aceptado e integrado como una igual a Ehrica. Valit había estado allí, ayudando como podía a su madre, en el complicado parto en el que Corina había venido al mundo. De hecho, había sido la primera en sostener a Corina en sus brazos torpemente mientras luchaban por detener la hemorragia y salvar la vida a Ehrica.

Valit había cuidado de la pequeñaja esa antes de que supiera andar o hablar, cuando todos estaban aun pendientes de cómo sería, si parecería una enana o una humana. Pero a Valit nunca le importó, Corina siempre sería su niña aunque hubiese nacido azul. Nunca necesitó oír los gritos del jefe Bikthal recordándoles a sus súbditos que esa criatura era su hija, hija de la mujer que él había escogido y a la que amaba con devoción a pesar de críticas y burlas, que esa niña híbrido, fea según los criterios enanos, tenía la bendición de Thrain para convertirse en reina de todos ellos desposándose, cuando llegara el momento, con el heredero. A Valit le daba igual la autoridad de Bikthal, su amor por Ehrica, la aprobación de Thrain y la futura boda con Thorin, no necesitaba esas razones para respetar y adorar a la pequeña princesa. Así había sido siempre y así seguía siendo en ese momento mientras arrastraba el corzo por el suelo de la cueva y lo ponía al fuego viendo como Corina, con su extrema testarudez sacaba un cuenco con frutas del bosque y comía obstinadamente por no probar la carne. Valit sonrió para si misma.

Recordaba con ternura y tristeza el día en que Ehrica se fue para siempre, como Corina se negó a creérselo y a aceptarlo, pensando que incluso la muerte se rendiría si ella se mantenía firme en sus trece. Obviamente no ocurrió y Valit tuvo que consolarla poco después, incluso cuando, pasados unos meses, fue la propia Valit quien perdió a su padre en la Batalla de Azanulbizar. También la familia del rey tuvo que lamentar la pérdida de Frerin en esa batalla y las heridas de permanentes de Thrain. Por aquella época, el ambiente general era bastante deprimente.

Por suerte no tuvieron nada más que lamentar en muchos años. Valit perdió a su madre a causa de una enfermedad que le duró casi treinta años; por tanto, casi podría decirse, que estuvo feliz de que al fin estuviera en paz y fue mucho más fácil de asumirlo que en el caso de su padre. No así para Corina, cuando Bikthal murió en una emboscada cuando acompañaba a Thrain en su loco intento de llegar a Erebor. Thrain tampoco regresó nunca de la aventura, solo algunos de sus compañeros, que contaron a Corina como había muerto su padre interponiéndose entre un wargo y su rey. También fue tarea de estos pobres supervivientes explicar a Thorin y a Dís que su padre había desaparecido en misteriosas circunstancias por culpa de una lluvia negra y la maléfica influencia del Bosque Negro.

La explicación no convenció mucho a Thorin, que estuvo años enviando expediciones a buscar a su padre, siempre esperando que cualquier día, le vería regresar. Nueve años tardó en resignarse, aceptar que Thrain a lo mejor no volvería y que era su responsabilidad asumir el título de rey de una vez por todas.

Valit y Corina vivieron todo esto bastante de cerca, puesto que, a la muerte de Bikthal, muchos de sus súbditos no aceptaron en absoluto a Corina como sucesora y todo lo que llevaban años callándose contra aquella chica extraña, tan parecida a la intrusa de su madre, salió a relucir. Corina no lo asumió bien, con su fuerza y su carácter podría haber hecho estragos entre esos detractores pero Valit le aconsejó que no hiciera nada, que se marchara de los dominios de la colonia de Bikthal, se quedara en el palacio y esperara a que Thorin fuera rey. En ese momento se casaría con él y como reina, nadie podría rechistarle nada nunca más. Corina no quiso y con su habitual cabezonería, trajo a Valit como loca un tiempo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que al fin funcionó: pidió a Dís que hablara con Corina y la convenciera.

Corina siempre había admirado y respetado a Dís y Dís siempre había encontrado a Corina un ser adorable, encantador, dulce y angelical. Cierto que, Corina solo era así de dócil y obediente con Thorin y la imagen que Dís tenía de ella de damisela en apuros estaba algo distorsionada, en el fondo Corina era ese ser amoroso que los que la conocían acababan descubriendo. El caso es que la persuasión de Dís tuvo su efecto, sobre todo cuando Corina vio que la hermana de Thorin era la primera que estaba de acuerdo en que Corina se casara con él.

Valit aún recordaba la alegría de Corina cuando Dís se marchó aquella tarde, tras sonsacarle una promesa de que se iría a vivir a palacio cuanto antes, celebrando tener a la hermana de Thorin como amiga y de su parte en todo aquel asunto. Desde entonces Dís se había convertido en alguien imprescindible para Corina y si ya la respetaba antes, después casi se podría decir que la idolatraba.

- Se te está quemando el corzo. La cueva empieza a apestar a chamuscado - escuchó decir desde el otro lado de la estancia.

- Perdón, estaba tan distraída.

- A saber en qué pensabas…

- En Dís.

Curiosamente, Valit escuchó movimiento al fondo y vio a Corina aparecer con su vasija medio vacía ya y sentarse al lado del fuego junto a ella.

- Come un poco de carne, princesa - aprovechó para decir Valit, levantándose para empezar a cortar la carne ya hecha del corzo.

- No - contestó Corina metiéndose una mora en la boca. Siempre sería así de terca.

Valit la analizó, sentada en el suelo, con la boca manchada de zumo color púrpura de las bayas que había decidido tomar por cena y entendió al instante lo que Dís veía en ella como dulzura e inocencia. Y es que Corina era una princesita, fea según los criterios enanos, pero preciosa para los humanos, a pesar de ser tan pequeñita en comparación a ellos. Tenía los ojos de Ehrica, de un verde brillante e intenso, grandes y redondos. El pelo era una combinación perfecta del castaño cenizo de su madre y el cobrizo de su padre, ondulado, largo y voluminoso, que le daban un aspecto travieso encantador. El envejecimiento ultralento del linaje de Durin, que corría por sus venas, obsequiado por su padre, le hacía parecer que tenía unos dieciocho años humanos, cuando en realidad había vivido ya casi setenta y dos. La piel rosada de terciopelo, figura ágil que nunca tendría un enano y un aura de calidez y candidez adorable. Valit nunca podría entender porque Thorin nunca había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo en interesarse por ella.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué pensabas sobre Dís? - preguntó Corina con una mueca de desconfianza.

- Pensaba en ella en general. En lo bien que os llevabais. Realmente creía que irías a verla cuando nació su hijo.

- Deseo con toda mi alma conocer al pequeño Fili. Nada me haría más feliz. Pero sabes que no puedo, Valit.

- Puedes. Nadie te echó de las Montañas Azules. Te fuiste porque quisiste, muchos te dijeron que no lo hicieras y todos te prometieron un buen recibimiento si decidías volver.

- No puedo verle. Si voy a ver a su hermana, le encontraré seguro - Corina bajó la mirada, aparentando estar muy concentrada en las pocas frutitas que le quedaban, pero era obvio que no quería que Valit la mirara a los ojos y viera su pena y su dolor.

Claramente quería acabar rápido con las frutas antes de que Valit intentara insistirle en que volviera a las Montañas, así que empezó a tragar frutas sin prácticamente respirar y luego justificó su prisa con que tenía que bajar a buscar algunas más, para otro día. Salió de la cueva cuando Valit estaba dando su tercer o cuarto bocado a la carne aún.

Catorce años llevaban viviendo en Eryn Vorn, pensó Valit y ella había visto ese dolor en los ojos de Corina prácticamente todos los días. Sabía que era la desilusión que había acumulado desde que cumplió la promesa a Dís y se instaló en palacio, hasta que lo abandonó, unos ocho años después. La desilusión de darse cuenta que Thorin no le hacía ni caso, siempre ocupado, buscando a su padre, en la forja haciendo armas y objetos de hierro, pensando en venganza, planeando batallas… Thorin nunca la trató mal directamente, pero, como decía Dís, él era así, y así significa exactamente que era muy complicado.

Dís le contó una vez a Corina (y Valit lo escuchó), que Thrain había pactado velar por el bienestar de los descendientes de su mejor amigo desde el momento en que Bikthal apareció con Ehrica de la mano presentándola como su esposa. Pero cuando Ehrica realmente quedó embarazada, Bikthal, temiendo por su amada y su bebe, pidió más amparo al rey. Thrain fue quien sugirió un enlace real, con Thorin si era niña, con Dís si era un niño y Bikthal prácticamente estalló de felicidad al oírlo. Por supuesto, aceptó al instante y presintiendo precisamente que el bebé iba a ser una niña, pidió hablar con Thorin y decirle directamente que le entregaba su más precioso tesoro, la mano de Corina.

Thorin tenía por aquel entonces cuarenta y cinco años, era muy joven para los cómputos enanos, y se comportó de forma bastante infantil, negándose a casarse ya que eso estropeaba todos sus sueños inmaduros de gloria, fama, riqueza, irresponsabilidad familiar e independencia. Bikthal no llegó a oír esas quejas, pero Thrain tuvo que soportar muchas rabietas y muchas discusiones hasta hacerle entender que no era una elección, iba a ser el rey y su obligación era comportarse como tal, incluyendo traer al mundo descendientes, preferentemente varones, que ocuparan el trono después que él. Y no había mejor opción que la hija de alguien tan venerable, tan noble, valiente y honorable como Bikthal. Y antes de que Thorin pudiera protestar, Thrain le dio a entender que daba igual que Ehrica fuera humana; por mucho que Corina se pareciera a su madre, el corazón enano de su padre estaría dentro de ella y Thorin debería estar orgulloso de la suerte que tenía al contar con la mano de tan maravillosa esposa incluso antes de que ella naciera.

Al parecer Thorin cedió, en el sentido que no discutió más. Pero para nada estaba contento con el arreglo y después del nacimiento de Corina, con las frecuentes visitas de Bikthal a Thrain con ella cuando era bebé, más que suavizar su opinión sobre el enlace, solo sirvió para que fuera más reacio a ello.

Thrain adoraba a Corina cuando era bebé y se reía mucho con ella. Pero Corina, como si presintiese algo, siempre quería estar con Thorin, le seguía y pasaba horas mirándole; en cambio, él se comportaba como el típico hermano mayor que no quiere lidiar con el hermano pequeño pesado que le admira. Frerin y Dís sí jugaban con ella y ambos compensaban los malos gestos y palabras que se le escapaban a Thorin. En realidad, Corina no tenía culpa de nada; Thorin era muy cabezota y llevaba obcecado en su idea mucho tiempo.

Por eso cuando Corina y Valit se mudaron a palacio, Thorin seguía siendo arisco y distante con ellas. Nunca le gustó mucho Valit y no tenía nada contra Corina, que con los años seguía adorándole en la distancia de la misma manera que hacía de pequeñita. Ni siquiera podía quejarse de que Corina le molestaba o insistía, porque ella no intentaba hablarle nunca, aterrorizada ante la idea del rechazo por parte de él.

Ocho años aguantó sin decir nada, sin quejarse, sin prácticamente ni compartirlo con nadie, sintiéndose culpable, queriendo estar a la altura de las expectativas de su padre y de Thrain, volviéndose loca para buscar una manera de agradar a Thorin sin dar nunca con ella y nunca jamás protestó. La paciente y táctica Corina, siempre intentando cazar a la presa de la forma más eficaz pero sin causar daño o problemas innecesarios.

Y así hubiera podido pasar años más, pero un día, Thorin la mandó llamar para una conversación en privado. Corina casi tuvo un paro cardiaco, pero Valit la tranquilizó y la acompañó hasta la mismísima puerta de las estancias de Thorin. Por supuesto, la esperó hasta que salió y lo siguiente que supo es que estaban haciendo las maletas para marcharse de las Montañas pocos días después. Thorin fue nombrado rey y ellas se fueron.

Valit recordaba la despedida de Dís, lo devastada que se la veía. También recordaba que el propio rey fue a despedirse y le dijo a Corina que él no le estaba pidiendo que se fuera, esa no era su intención ni lo que él quería pero Corina se mantuvo íntegra, miró, tal vez, por primera vez en su vida a Thorin a los ojos, de igual a igual, y le respondió que lo sabía pero que era lo que quería ella.

Desde aquel día, Valit había visto como el corazón de su princesita se quebrantaba con el recuerdo de lo que había dejado atrás, de Dís pero sobre todo de él. "Siempre él" pensó Valit terminando de comer "y así será hasta el día que muera".


	3. IIIa Dis

_Fanfic basado en la novela (y peliculas) de "El Hobbit". Los OCs (Corina, Valit, Bikthal y Ehrica) son creación mía; todos los personajes pertenecer a J.R.R Tolkien y Peter Jackson._

_Este es mi primer fic publicado (no el primero que escribo :P ) asi que valorare mucho que lo leais y comenteis! Gracias a los que le disteis ya una oportunidad a los capítulos 1-2 y gracias a todos los que os vayais incorporando por el camino!_

_Aviso a navegantes: quería aclarar de forma directa que en esta historia no va hay ningún pasaje o capítulo de slash ni de bromance._

* * *

><p>Valit no se quitó de la mente aquellos pensamientos sobre que Corina debía ir a ver a Dís en varios días. Como Corina, obviamente, no quería ni oír hablar del tema, Valit tuvo que ingeniarse un plan para atraerla lo más cerca de las Montañas sin que se enfadara o saliera corriendo en dirección a la gruta. Su idea surgió una mañana de primavera, cuando bajaron al arroyo a recoger algo de agua fresca. El cauce era estrecho e irregular y el deshielo estaba en pleno apogeo, por lo que el agua bajaba rápida y fuerte, dando saltos, levantando gotitas en las que se veían arcoíris en miniatura.<p>

- Que preciosidad - comentó Corina - La primavera es tan mágica. Al menos para nosotras, que vivimos en plena naturaleza.

- Pues sí. En las Montañas solo se notaba un poco el cambio de temperatura, pero no todo lo demás - respondió Valit.

- En las Montañas no veíamos todos los días riachuelos como este.

- Deberíamos hacer un viajecito al río grande, Corina. Seguro que hay muchísimo pescado para abastecernos un buen tiempo.

- ¿Al Brandivino?

- Claro.

Y fue entonces cuando a Valit se le ocurrió la idea. Si conseguía llevar a Corina al otro lado del Brandivino, estarían muy cerca de las Montañas Azules y podría persuadirla para, al menos, comprobar si Dís estaría dispuesta a recibirla fuera de la vista de Thorin.

Así fue como, gracias a la excusa de recoger pescado, partieron al día siguiente, dejando atrás el bosque y siguiendo el curso del ancho río de color turquesa. Valit sugirió que se remontaran un poco, para evitar aguas salobres, ya las especies de peces que la habitaban no eran tan sabrosas como las de aguas claras.

- No pretenderás que lleguemos hasta el Paso del Sarn, ¿no? - bromeó Corina, que ese día estaba de un humor estupendo.

- No. Por lo menos hasta La Comarca - Valit siguió la broma.

- ¿Pretendes que pesquemos peces o hobbits?

- No lo tengo muy claro. Los hobbits parecen tener buena carne.

- ¡Valit! ¡No seas animal! A mí me gustan los hobbits. Me parecen graciosos y entrañables.

- Sí, Corina. A ti todo te parece entrañable.

- Bueno, mi visión del mundo es muy bonita. Si pudiera te prestaría mis ojos durante un día y luego podrías criticar o darme la razón, amiga mía.

Ese comentario fue lo que disipó el último de duda que podría tener Valit sobre su plan. Alguien como Corina enloquecería de amor al tener delante al hijo de su amiga. Odiaría a Valit unos días por engañarla, no reconocería jamás que tenía razón… pero Valit sabía con seguridad que estaba haciendo bien.

Recorrieron dos días de camino hasta llegar al puente caído. Valit sabía que ese puente tenía un nombre en élfico; seguramente Corina lo sabría, pero los enanos lo conocían como "un puente caído". Thrain lo había llamado así la primera vez que lo cruzó, reconociendo el terreno en torno al nuevo asentamiento antes de declararlo apto definitivamente. Esa fue la primera vez que se habló del puente caído. Y ahí estaban ellas, más de cincuenta años después de aquel día, mirando el mismo paisaje que Thrain, pero desde la orilla contraria.

- Ya no hace falta subir más, Valit. Aquí ya habrá peces de los que te gustan, seguro.

- De hecho, Cori… - todo lo valiente que era Valit y lo mal que lo pasaba cuando tenía que enfrentarse a su amiga; no por miedo a su reacción agresiva si no por miedo a su reacción emocional - Me gustaría, si a ti no te importa quedarte sola esta noche acampada en algún sitio, ir a las Montañas.

- No me puedo creer que me estés tendiendo esta trampa. Se supone que somos amigas, se supone que me quieres, que me cuidas, que desde que nací eres como una hermana.

- Corina, no me chantajees emocionalmente. No te estoy diciendo que vengas, solo quiero acercarme, estamos solo a unas 5 horas de camino. Puedo ir y estar de vuelta por la mañana. Haré todo lo posible para que no me vea nadie… conocido.

Corina no estuvo conforme y sabía que mentía; claro que iba a buscar conocidos. Valit tenía hasta primos lejanos allí viviendo. Refunfuñó largo rato y se dedicó a pescar sin mirar a su amiga. Ni siquiera se despidió cuando esta la avisó, al anochecer, de que se marchaba. Pero como Valit ya contaba con ello, no le importó mucho. Era por una buena causa.

A la mañana siguiente, Corina tuvo la suerte de encontrar setas comestibles y algunas frutas distintas a las que conocía en Eryn Vorn. Para ser sincera, no le apetecía nada comer pescado a esas horas. Tenía intención de poner camino de vuelta a su cueva en cuanto viera aparecer a Valit a lo lejos, al otro lado del puente. Definitivamente lo habría hecho, si no fuera por el hecho de que por alguna razón inexplicable, Valit apareció en pony.

Por suerte o desgracia, uno de los rasgos más predominantes en la personalidad de Corina era la curiosidad. Era una experta espía (a lo mejor era por eso que era tan buena cazando al acecho), una maravillosa interrogadora y aún mejor uniendo ideas y sacando teorías. Su mente diseñó más de una teoría para la presencia del pony (dos ponies, más concretamente) y mientras le daba tiempo a Valit a acercarse algo más, deseó con pocas esperanzas, que la teoría correcta fuera que eran un obsequio para volver hasta Eryn Vorn.

- ¡Explica! ¡Ya! - le gritó a Valit en cuanto creyó que ya podría escucharla.

Valit tenía una voz mucho más grave y potente, así que cuando respondió, Corina no tuvo ningún problema en oír lo que decía.

- Nos necesita. Dís. Está a punto de dar a luz. Él no está, se ha marchado con algunos compañeros unos días, seguramente a probar suerte buscando a Thrain. Dís suplica que vayas a estar a su lado.

Corina no sabía qué hacer. En parte, si era verdad que Thorin no estaba allí, quería ir… pero los recuerdos y pensar luego en otra despedida, no era algo agradable. Dís seguramente iría si Corina se lo pidiese, por muy fuertes que fueran sus razones para no querer hacerlo. Su amiga querida estaba a punto de tener un bebé. Otro. Corina podría por fin ver a Fili y conocer al nuevo pequeño o pequeña. Pensándolo fríamente, era una locura; pero con el corazón, no había nada en el mundo que desease más.

Recogió sus cosas y cruzó el puente caído para encontrarse con Valit. Cuando estuvieron ya una frente a la otra, la enana le tendió las riendas del pony sin jinete que traía atado tras el suyo. Corina las cogió pero antes de montar, miró a Valit a los ojos muy seriamente y le preguntó:

- ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Qué Dís estaba embarazada y que era probable que diera a luz por estas fechas?

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Has visto a alguien traerme mensajes o noticias últimamente?

- ¿Y debo creer que es casualidad?

- No. Quería que vieras a Dís. Pero quería que ella viniera conmigo y que os vierais aquí, lejos de las Montañas. Si él hubiera estado allí, no te estaría diciendo que vinieras tan tranquilamente, Corina. Ni Dís, por mucho que ahora le esté costando pensar en algo que no sea el dolor que va a sentir en las próximas horas. No somos crueles, no queremos tu mal.

Esas palabras parecieron animar a Corina. Se subió al pony y al momento e inexplicablemente volvió a sentir algo que llevaba años sin experimentar, la sensación de volver a ser quien su padre le decía que era; la hija de un jefe, una líder, una reina. Puso el pony al trote y pronto se encontró a si misma intentando cabalgar en un pobre animal algo viejo y lento.

- Cori, que a este ritmo, el final del camino te lo vas a hacer cargando tú con el pony- escuchó a Valit gritarle bastante más atrás y tiró de las riendas para ir más despacio.

- No me has dado información exacta: he deducido que teníamos prisa para llegar antes que el bebé.

- Seguramente lleguemos antes. Ya sabes que los enanos vamos despacio para todo, hasta para nacer. Cálmate.

Pasadas un par de horas, Valit ya había perdido la cuenta la de veces que le había dicho la palabra "cálmate" a Corina. Ella no paró de hablar de las Montañas, de Fili, de Dís, de su antiguo pueblo, de sus padres, de Thrain, otra vez de las Montañas, otra vez de Fili, otra vez de Dís y así en una especie de espiral infinita. Pero casi era peor que se callase, porque empezaba a atizar sin darse ni cuenta al pony y en un par de minutos se había disparado al galope. Cuando más cerca estaba la puerta, más alta la silueta azul de la montaña más próxima, peor. Valit estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria cuando de pronto Corina sacó un tema nuevo.

- Valit, ¿tú dónde estabas el día en que mi padre se marchó?

Esa pregunta pilló a Valit completamente por sorpresa. Habían hablado millones de veces de aquel día, pero Corina nunca había preguntado a Valit que estaba haciendo ella.

- Estaba allí, en tu casa, claro, como siempre.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no recuerdo que estuvieras con mi padre y conmigo cuando Thrain entró y le pidió que fuera con él a Erebor.

- No estaba en la misma habitación. Yo me quedé fuera, esperando. Algunos compañeros de Thrain estaban allí también. Si ellos no entraban, yo tampoco debía.

- Ah, ¿estaba Balin? Siempre he adorado a ese enano, me trataba tan bien. Contaba cuentos muy buenos y con una voz muy tierna, teñida de sabiduría. No era mucho más mayor que nosotras, ¿verdad? Pero lo parecía, siempre ha tenido una autoridad especial.

Corina parecía muy soñadora al recordar. Pero Valit era la que tenía en aquel momento una cara de boba muy evidente. Corina se giró y se dio cuenta de que algo raro, algo que jamás había visto, estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga.

- Uy. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Valit seguía ensimismada, como anestesiada pero a la vez nerviosa; el ritmo rápido en que respiraba lo demostraba y el pequeño tic de sonreír e intentar ocultar la sonrisa medio segundo después, le dio a Corina la pista que necesitaba para sacar conclusiones.

- ¡Que cerda eres! ¡No me lo has contado en todos estos años! Debería matarte. ¿Tú y Balin? ¡Que romántico!

- Corina, eres lo más imbécil que ha parido un enano.

- No me parió un enano, te recuerdo. Pero es evidente. Estoy hablando de él y a ti se te cae la baba.

- A lo mejor no es por él. No era el único compañero de Thrain ese día. Y me has hecho recordar.

- ¿Quién más estaba?

- Nunca te lo diré.

- ¡Valit!

Corina intentó agarrar las riendas de su pony para hacerla parar y mirarla a la cara, pero Valit se apartó a tiempo, llevando el animal más adelante. Corina espoleó a su pony y Valit al verla acercarse tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Acabaron enzarzadas es una carrera que solo parecía desagradar a los ponies, porque ellas dos se divirtieron mucho y consiguieron llegar a la puerta de las Montañas sin que ninguna de las dos intentara matar a la otra.


	4. IIIb Dis

_Fanfic basado en la novela (y peliculas) de "El Hobbit". Los OCs (Corina, Valit, Bikthal y Ehrica) son creación mía; todos los personajes pertenecer a J.R.R Tolkien y Peter Jackson._

_Este es mi primer fic publicado (no el primero que escribo :P ) asi que valorare mucho que lo leais y comenteis! Gracias a los que le disteis ya una oportunidad a los capítulos 1-2 y gracias a todos los que os vayais incorporando por el camino!_

_Aviso a navegantes: quería aclarar de forma directa que en esta historia no va hay ningún pasaje o capítulo de slash ni de bromance._

* * *

><p>Nunca en su vida Corina olvidaría el momento en que abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Dís y un par de ojos azules a poca altura del suelo la miraron como si acabara de entrar una heroína de cuento en la habitación.<p>

- Fili, dile hola a la tía Cori.

Sin previo aviso, Corina se encontró con aquel angelito rubito pegado a su pierna como si tuviera ventosas en las manos.

- Hola, Fili - dijo ella pasándole la mano por el pelo, ya medio largo y con trenzas, del pequeñajo.

Él no contestó, pero desenterró la cara de la pierna de Corina y miró hacia arriba, con la expresión más linda que Corina recordaba haber visto nunca y una sonrisita capaz de derretir toda la nieve de la Tierra Media.

- Dile que te suelte o le vas a tener agarrado para siempre. Es un trasto - la voz de Dís era tenue y cansada pero Corina pilló al instante el orgullo con el que hablaba de su hijo.

- Fili, si me sueltas la pierna, podré cogerte en brazos. Si no, va a ser difícil.

Fili la soltó pero directamente dejó los brazos arriba, esperando que cumpliera la promesa de auparle. Corina le cogió y fue hasta una silla al lado de la cama de Dís, sentándose y acomodando a Fili en sus rodillas. La pobre enana estaba sudorosa, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y parecía que le costaba mucho trabajo únicamente hablar.

- Me alegro tanto de verte - pudo decir.

- Y yo a ti. Es una bendición del destino que justo haya podido venir contigo en este momento. No era mi intención, pero me hace muy feliz poder compartir ese momento con vosotros.

Dís sonrió levemente y alargó la mano para que Corina la cogiese. Estaba resbaladiza y fría. Al momento de tenerla entre las suyas, Dís la apretó con mucha fuerza y gritó de dolor.

- ¡Valit! - la llamó Corina y Valit entendió lo que Corina necesitaba. Cogió a Fili del regazo de Corina y le sacó del cuarto. Al momento entraron varias mujeres enanas más, que miraron a Corina con algo de desconfianza, tanto si la recordaban como si no tenían ni idea de quien era. Pero aquello en aquel momento le importaba más bien poco. Había que ayudar a Dís antes de que se desmayara o no tuviera más fuerzas para sacar al bebé.

Corina sabía que su madre había sido una excelente partera pero había muerto antes de que le diera tiempo a enseñar muchas cosas a su hija. Aun así Corina, animada por su padre, había intentado siempre aprender todo lo que podía y la curación era algo que siempre le había interesado y que sentía que llevaba en las venas desde generaciones atrás. Nunca había asistido realmente a un parto, pero no se paró ni a pensar en si era capaz o no; esa que estaba sufriendo era Dís y ese bebé que iba a nacer era su hijo, el hermanito de Fili, el sobrino de Thorin. Era necesario que se pusiera manos a la obra, que lo hiciera ya y que lo hiciera bien. Incluso recuperó parte de la determinación que tenía cuando su padre aún vivía y empezó a dar órdenes a las demás enanas para que hicieran todo lo que veía preciso para tener a Dís lo mejor posible.

Tal como dijo Valit, los partos enanos eran difíciles; las mujeres enanas tenían las caderas anchas, lo cual podría facilitar, si no fuera porque los bebés también solían nacer grandes y con los huesos más robustos que los niños humanos. En cuanto Corina vio a la criatura empezar a asomar, se dio cuenta que era incluso pequeño para un enano recién nacido, pero no se había encajado muy bien en el canal del parto y que no iba a salir fácilmente sin sufrir daños o sin causárselos a Dís.

- Parad, ¡parad! Dís, no empujes. Aguanta un momento, cariño. No tiene la postura adecuada. Tienes que ser fuerte, ¿vale? Tengo que intentar colocarle la cabeza, solo veo la parte de atrás y la nuca. No empujes o le vas a hacer daño en la columna.

Dís jadeaba con mucha fuerza, tenía la cara cubierta de sudor y lágrimas y cada par de segundos gemía de dolor, pero no hizo amago de empujar en ningún momento, preocupada por la salud de su hijito. Corina trabajaba lo más rápido y delicadamente que podía, intentando en todo momento colocar la cabecita, ya cubierta de algo de pelo oscuro, de aquel pequeño milagro que tantos problemas estaba dando desde su primer minuto.

- Vale, Dís. Despacio. Si necesito que pares, te lo diré, pero vamos a intentarlo…

Poco a poco, Corina vio que la cabeza del bebé salía y aunque tenía los hombros un poco retorcidos, en cuanto pudo cogerle mejor, consiguió controlar la situación hasta que estuvo fuera por completo.

- Es un niño, Dís. Tienes otro hijo precioso.

- Kili…

Corina, cogió una manta para envolverlo y enseñárselo a la madre, pero ella se desmayó de agotamiento sin poder esperar ni un segundo más. Corina dio instrucciones a las enanas para que limpiaran las piernas de Dís y cambiaran los trapos que tenía debajo de cintura para abajo. También pidió a una de ellas que le mojara la cara con agua limpia y fresca. Mientras ella cogió una tina de agua tibia y limpia y lavó a Kili con un trozo de la tela más suave que pudo encontrar. El niño también parecía cansado después de su primera gran aventura y apenas lloró. De hecho Corina tardó un rato en verle los ojitos abiertos y descubrir que eran castaños. Le pareció curioso. Fili había heredado los ojos azules de Thorin y el pelo dorado de su madre mientras que Kili era completamente al revés, pelo oscuro de su tío y ojos castaños de Dís. Cualquiera que les viera cuando crecieran diría que no eran ni familia. Pero ella siempre pensaría en ellos como sus sobrinitos, como Dís parecía haberle dicho a Fili que era; sus niños, sus gemelitos.

Cuando Kili estuvo limpio y Dís lo más cómoda posible tras el mal rato que acababa de vivir, Corina volvió a coger asiento en la silla junto a la cama con el bebé en brazos y pidió que avisaran a Valit. Fili entró en la habitación corriendo e iba directo a subirse a la cama de su madre cuando Valit le agarró casi al vuelo.

- No se molesta a mamá - le dijo cuando Fili intentó escaparse de su agarre - Está durmiendo. Está malita.

Fili miró a Corina, como esperando que ella le confirmara que no podía subirse o, mejor, le dijese que claro que podía.

- Ven aquí, Fili.

Él se alejó un poco de la cama y cuando Valit le soltó el brazo, la miró todo lo mal que podía con aquella carita de querubín que tenía. Corina tuvo que sonreír al verle y más al comprobar que Valit parecía muy ofendida por el descaro del crío. Había que admitir que ya tenía algo de la autoridad y el carácter de Thorin, siendo tan pequeño. Fili se paró frente a la silla de Corina y, ella pensó que era algo inconsciente, la volvió a agarrar la pierna aunque esta vez estuviera sentada. Ella sonrió aún más

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Fili?

- Cinco.

- ¡Eres muy mayor! Tan mayor, tan mayor que ahora eres el hermano mayor de Kili.

Diciendo esto, se inclinó hacia delante y apartó un poco la manta suave de la carita de Kili. Se había quedado dormido en el momento en que Corina se había sentado y ni siquiera se movió cuando ella le destapó.

- ¿Qué hago con él? - preguntó Fili con cara de asombro y desconcierto.

- Cuidarle. Es tu tarea. Cuidarle siempre. Es tu hermano pequeño, será tu mejor amigo, quién más te querrá, seguirá tu ejemplo y siempre podrás contar con él. Tienes que devolverle todo eso desde hoy y para siempre, ¿vale? Es tu deber, sabes lo importante que es cumplir los deberes, ¿no?

Fili asintió con una solemnidad y un aplomo casi de adulto. Corina no pudo retener una carcajada. Sabía que se hubiera echado a llorar de emoción si hubiera sabido cómo se hace eso. Pero si alguna vez en su vida fue feliz, fue en ese momento, con Fili agarrado a su pierna y con Kili durmiendo en sus brazos después que ella le hubiera ayudado a sobrevivir por primera vez.

Dís despertó horas después y pidió agua. Valit le sirvió un vaso mientras Corina acomodaba a Kili en los brazos de su madre. Se había despertado poco antes y ya empezaba a protestar de hambre así que le vino muy bien que Dís volviera en si en ese momento. Fili estaba jugando en el suelo con unas figuras de enanos hechas un poco precariamente en hierro de poca pureza. Cuando vio a su madre despierta, dejó sus juguetes en el suelo y se encaramó a la cama. Corina le aupó y él fue a tumbarse al lado contrario de su madre respecto en el que habían acomodado a Kili. Corina no se perdió el detalle de ver como Fili le sacó la lengua a Valit en cuanto estuvo suficientemente lejos y tras la protección de su madre. Aquel niño era increíblemente listo y Corina no podía tener más debilidad por él.

- Gracias - dijo Dís - Por todo, Cori. Sin ti a lo mejor Kili no estaría… aquí.

- No lo pienses, Dís. Está bien y tú también. Tienes una familia preciosa y soy muy feliz de veros juntos.

- ¿Dónde está tu marido? - preguntó Valit.

- No pintaba mucho aquí, los hombres y estas cosas no son compatibles. Aparte de que Kili se ha adelantado una semana, no le esperábamos aún. Así que se fue con Thorin.

Corina estaba tan acostumbrada a reaccionar instintivamente de forma tensa al escuchar el nombre de Thorin que no se dio cuenta de que Dís se iba extrañar al verla ponerse tan nerviosa y no le dio tiempo a disimular.

- Espero que este bien. Tu marido - dijo Corina para evitar que ambas enanas la mirasen como esperando que cayera en un colapso nervioso.

- Lo está, gracias. ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Estupendamente, Dís. De verdad.

- Corina… ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? Viviendo como un Montaraz en mitad de un bosque que a saber qué hay ahí metido desde que los elfos lo abandonaron.

- Estamos bien. ¿Verdad, Valit?

- Verdad - Valit no tardó en contestar. Pero era evidente que Dís creía que estaban mintiendo y haciéndose las valientes.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca entendí porque te fuiste. Thorin me ha dicho mil veces que no te dijo nada malo cuando te mandó llamar a hablar con él. Que de hecho te dijo que teníais que arreglar los detalles de la boda.

Corina tuvo que volver a sentarse. Valit le sirvió un vaso de agua a ella también pero lo rechazó. No era de extrañar, le temblaban tanto las manos que no hubiera llegado ni una gota de agua hasta sus labios si hubiera cogido el vaso.

- No quiero… hablar de ello. Disfrutemos del pequeño Kili…

- Vas a ser madrina de Kili. No es una petición. Si hay alguien en el mundo que merecer ser su guardiana, eres tú. Pero quiero que puedas verle crecer y para ello tengo que entender por qué te fuiste y qué hay que hacer para que vuelvas.

- No voy a volver. Entrégale la protección del pequeño Kili a otra persona, Dís. No puedo quedarme. De verdad, no puedo.

- No. Quiero que Kili sea tuyo si me pasara algo.

- ¿Quién se quedaría con Fili? Es cruel pensar en algo así, en tener que separarles.

Ambas miraron del bebé que estaba mamando al niñito rubio que estaba jugando a hacer dibujos imaginarios con los dedos en la pared de piedra gris oscura, ajenos los dos a la conversación transcendental sobre ellos que estaba teniendo lugar.

- Fili… Fili es el hererdero de Thorin si él no llegase a tener hijos.

A Corina se le cayó el alma a los pies al pensarlo. Hubo una época en que Corina había soñado con una familia como la que tenía ahora frente a los ojos. Con un niño como Fili, que fuera el heredero y el orgullo de Thorin, y un segundo hijo, incluso una hija, que fuera la compañía eterna para ella, su madre.

Valit apoyó su mano en el hombro de Corina y le acarició el pelo de una forma muy fraternal. Corina sabía que Valit veía algo en sus ojos verdes siempre que sentía aquel pinchazo de dolor que nacía desde dentro y se irradiaba a todo su cuerpo. Alguna vez Corina la había oído que se le escapaba la expresión "corazón quebrantado" para describir lo que Corina sentía y le parecía que el término era bastante fiel a la sensación.

- Corina… Thorin ha cambiado. Es decir, sigue siendo…. Pues así, como es él.

- Complicado.

- Sí. Pero han pasado quince años desde que te fuiste. Está más centrado, más maduro. Asume más responsabilidades.

- Entonces no ha cambiado. Eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo ese día que hablamos. Que asumía sus responsabilidades. Que sería rey. Que cumpliría la promesa de Thrain. Que me haría reina y no tendría que preocuparme por la insubordinación de los antiguos seguidores de mi padre.

- Entonces ¿cuál es el problema, princesa? - no fue Dís quien le preguntó, si no Valit, que tenía cogido un mechón de pelo de Corina entre sus dedos pero se le había incluso olvidado. Tenía en su cara la expresión de la máxima sorpresa.

- Que lo hacía por compromiso. Resignado. Y me niego a ser la causa de algo así.

- Siempre lo sospeché - Dís volvió a coger el hilo de la conversación - Que todo esto era porque creías estar haciendo lo mejor para todos. O, más bien, lo mejor para Thorin. Pero te equivocas, Cori. No es que Thorin no estuviera enamorado de ti y tenías que marcharte para darle la oportunidad de enamorarse de otra y casarse con ella. Thorin jamás se casará por iniciativa propia, ni se enamorará de forma loca y romántica. Mi padre lo sabía y lo aprovechó para, por lo menos, hacer el bien a su mejor amigo y al reino.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas, Cori? - preguntó Valit, retomando la tarea de trenzarle el pelo - Volver. A lo mejor es verdad que las cosas van mejor y -

- No. Dejadlo. ¡Parad! - Corina se levantó de la silla de un salto y fue retrocediendo hacia la puerta, como una forma desesperada de huir - No. Me voy. Me quiero ir. Ya.

- ¿Dónde vas, tía Cori? - Fili se asomó desde detrás de su madre, con los ojos azules muy abiertos - ¿Te vas ya? ¿Otra vez, para siempre?

Corina se tocó la cara, casi esperando que estuviera mojada porque los ojos le escocían hasta un límite casi insoportable. Aquello era una tortura. No debía haber ido nunca a las Montañas. Pero entonces a lo mejor Kili no habría sobrevivido. Todo era tan complicado de asimilar, todo le estaba costando tanto y ahora tenía que añadir a los recuerdos que se llevaría (y que le harían daño) las caritas de Fili y Kili, sus gemelitos.

- Valit, ¿puedes ocuparte de que esté preparada una ceremonia de nombramiento aquí lo antes posible? Esta misma noche. Mañana al alba como muy tarde - dijo Dís.

Corina la miró extrañada, aun incapaz de pensar con claridad o de entender cosas básicas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vas a ser madrina de Kili. Es lo justo y es lo que deseo. Si quieres marcharte antes que Thorin vuelva, es mejor que lo hagamos cuanto antes. Solo prométeme que volverás alguna vez a verle. Que le conocerás cuando ya sea mayor y pueda agradecerte por si mismo lo que has hecho hoy por él. Por favor.

Corina se acercó despacio, con las piernas aún temblando pero cada vez más tranquila y estable, a la cama de Dís. Le cogió la mano de la misma forma que había hecho antes del parto. Luego acarició el rostro de Fili y, apartando la mantita de Kili, que había terminado de mamar hacía rato, le dio un beso en la frente.

- Lo prometo.

Dís asintió y sonrió. Corina le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga y a sus dos preciosos tesoros, sus sobrinos.


	5. IV Bikthal Stormarmour

_Fanfic basado en la novela (y peliculas) de "El Hobbit". Los OCs (Corina, Valit, Bikthal y Ehrica) son creación mía; todos los personajes pertenecer a J.R.R Tolkien y Peter Jackson._

_Este es mi primer fic publicado (no el primero que escribo :P ) asi que valorare mucho que lo leais y comenteis! Gracias a los que le disteis ya una oportunidad a los capítulos previos y gracias a todos los que os vayais incorporando por el camino!_

_Aviso a navegantes: quería aclarar de forma directa que en esta historia no va hay ningún pasaje o capítulo de slash ni de bromance._

* * *

><p>Dís recibió un mensaje cuando el sol empezaba a asomar a la mañana siguiente. La noticia del nacimiento de Kili había pillado a su esposo a medio camino de regreso y estimaba poder conocer a su hijo antes del atardecer de ese mismo día. Afortunadamente, la ceremonia en la que se había confirmado de forma oficial que Corina era la protectora legal de Kili se había podido celebrar la noche antes, a pesar de que tuvo que hacerse en la habitación porque Dís no estaba en condiciones de levantarse.<p>

Aun así, fue muy conveniente, ya que al recibir el mensaje, Corina se levantó de su asiento como si este estuviera electrificado, sin poder disimular su inmensa prisa por irse. Estaba claro que quería poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Thorin antes de que se enterara de su visita. No era como si Corina creyese que a él le iba a importar lo más mínimo saber que ella había estado allí, pero por si acaso, quería alejarse cuanto antes.

Corina tuvo que ayudar a Dís a incorporarse en la cama para poder darle un inmenso abrazo. Le devolvió a Kili, ya que prácticamente había pasado toda la noche con él en brazos, ocupándose de prácticamente todo lo que el bebé necesitaba mientras su madre descansaba. También cogió a Fili, que estaba medio adormilado todavía, y le abrazó mientras le daba unos mil besos en las mejillas, en la frente y en la cabecita.

- No te olvidarás de nosotros, ¿no? - preguntó Fili cuando Corina le volvió a acostar junto a su madre y le arropó.

- Nunca, pequeño. ¿Y tú de mí?

- Tampoco, tía Cori.

Corina sonrió.

- Serías tan buena madre… - dijo Dís - Prometiste que volverás algún día. Para verlos. Te estaremos esperando; ven cuando estés preparada, pero ven.

Corina no pudo negarse a prometerlo nuevamente.

En el camino de vuelta, Valit se mantuvo callada prácticamente todo el tiempo. Corina estaba casi segura que algo triste le rondaba la cabeza y al cabo de un rato pensando, se le ocurrió cual podía ser el problema. Se le ocurrió sacar el tema directamente pero con delicadeza, preguntando a Valit si había tenido algo de tiempo, aunque fuera de noche, para hacer algo por su cuenta en la ciudad. Obtuvo por respuesta un no bastante seco por parte de la enana, dando a entender que no quería continuar esa conversación.

Corina sabía que Valit tenía unos primos segundos o terceros viviendo en las Montañas y que estaba especialmente unida al pequeño. Supuso que tendría que haber sido desagradable para Valit pasarse el día viendo a Corina jugar y cuidar a Fili y Kili sin poder haber hecho ella lo mismo con su querido Ori. Lo mejor iba a ser mantenerse en silencio de momento ya que ninguna de las dos estaba en las mejores condiciones de ánimo.

Además, Corina se sentía culpable; fue igual los primeros días de la primera vez, cuando no dejaba de pensar que irse de las Montañas había sido su decisión, por culpa de su problema… suyo, pero sin embargo, arrastraba a Valit al exilio y a vivir precariamente cuando no tenía ninguna culpa. Pero, por otro lado, Valit no quería ni que se mencionase la opción de que Corina se fuese sola. Egoístamente, se alegraba de que su amiga fuera tan noble y fiel, pues imaginarse su vida completamente sola en Eryn Vorn era bastante deprimente.

A falta de conversación, Corina inevitablemente se puso a pensar. ¿Cómo sería su vida si nunca hubiera tenido relación con la familia real? Peor, porque no tendría a Dís ni a sus niños. Pero más tranquila seguro. Para empezar estaría viviendo bajo tierra y en compañía de otros enanos, lo cual ya era un paso adelante respecto a su vida semi-nómada y de supervivencia día a día. A lo mejor tendría hasta una familia, sus propios hijos.

Era absurdo, pero nunca había pensado en ello; otra familia, alguien que no fuera Thorin, y se le hacía imposible tomárselo en serio. No se veía a si misma en esa hipótesis, si no que veía como una falsa ella, observada en tercera persona. Tampoco le servía de nada realmente útil plantearse esas cosas. Su vida tenía que entrelazarse obligatoriamente con la de ellos porque sus familias llevaban unidas desde un par de siglos antes del nacimiento de Corina.

Bikthal le había contado que fue su padre el primero que entró de cerca en el círculo de Thror, como guardia de confianza y mensajero del rey desde prácticamente el día en que Thror volvió a instaurar su reinado en Erebor. Por esa proximidad y confianza entre su abuelo y Thror fue precisamente por lo que Thrain y su padre crecieron juntos. Solo tenían cinco años de diferencia de edad y Thrain siempre vio a Bikthal como un compañero para aprender, desde a leer y escribir en angerthas, hasta luchar a espada, hacha o cualquier otra arma digna de enanos valerosos como ellos. Thror fue quien realmente nombró a Bikthal jefe de su propia colonia; la única condición era que primero tenía que crecer, aprender y mejorar hasta ser digno de dicho privilegio. Por supuesto Bikthal se esforzó día tras día durante años. Thrain se iba poniendo a la altura de ser rey y Bikthal intentaba hacer lo mismo por ser jefe.

La única vez que se podría decir que Bikthal hizo algo indigno a ojos de Thror ocurrió quince años después del ataque de Smaug. Era el otoño del año 2785 y por aquel entonces, el pueblo exiliado de Erebor vagaba por las Tierras Brunas, buscando una localización definitiva. Thrain sugirió enviar a alguien de confianza a explorar y traer noticias, y cuando decía alguien de confianza, se refería exactamente a Bikthal.

Y así fue como el padre de Corina conoció a su madre. Bikthal cayó en una emboscada que le costó la vida a todos sus compañeros y hubiera acabado con la suya propia si no fuera tan diestro en el combate, tan fuerte y tan temerario. Varios días caminó dificultosamente, bajo intenso dolor, perdiendo sangre, sin descansar, sin comida y sin apenas agua.

Una mañana, cuando creía estar en sus últimos minutos de vida, divisó un río. Se arrastró hasta él, sediento como no lo había estado nunca antes. Y cuando estaba junto a él, bebiendo directamente al meter la cabeza entera en el cauce, un resplandor rosa pálido, le hizo sacar al menos los ojos a superficie. Una chica, casi una niña, humana, le estaba mirando desde unos metros más atrás, asustada y también curiosa. Bikthal nunca había prestado mucha atención a las personas, pero había algo en esta chica que no podía hacerle quitar los ojos de ella. A lo mejor era un ángel que había venido a buscarle para llevárselo. Sí, debía serlo, porque hasta el dolor en el hombro y en el costado estaba menguando.

- Puedo curarte. Déjame que te ayude - dijo la chica pasados un par de minutos, tras decidir que Bikthal no estaba en condiciones de hacerle daño a ella - Eres un enano, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Trabajaba rápido con las manos y las flores, machacando con piedras, cortando, exprimiendo. Limpió las heridas de Bikthal allí mismo, al borde del río. Bikthal gritó de dolor, pero momentos después, se dio cuenta de que los calambres que llevaba sufriendo días, cedían y desaparecían casi por completo. Definitivamente, ella tenía que ser un ángel.

- Llevaba mucho sin ver a uno de los tuyos - añadió la muchacha.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde nos habías visto antes?

- En Erebor.

Evidentemente Bikthal se quedó unos días con la chica, Ehrica, hasta que se recuperó lo suficiente para reemprender el camino. Pero además tuvo que retrasar su partida por el clima.

Ehrica le había contado toda su vida y su triste historia a Bikthal y él a ella. Habían compartido muchos recuerdos, historias y novedades que habían escuchado sobre su antiguo hogar y ambos habían manifestado su deseo de volver a ver Erebor alguna vez, si fuera posible. A lo mejor por eso se sintieron tan unidos desde un principio, predestinados. Bikthal había decidido con una seguridad que no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes en la vida, que no se marcharía sin ella a ninguna parte.

Ehrica no veía prudente marcharse y menos para irse a vivir entre los enanos, que seguramente la rechazarían. Bikthal le dijo que no tendría de que preocuparse, que él contaba con la simpatía de Thrain y que era jefe de su colonia, que tenían el deber de obedecerle y respetarle. Tan enamorado estaba, que lo veía todo demasiado bonito y fácil. Ehrica estaba siendo más razonable y, a lo mejor, él debería haberla escuchado. No fue así y ella, sintiéndose joven e ignorante, aceptó la decisión de él como la correcta. Vendieron también la granja y los terrenos y a mediados de verano, Ehrica se despidió para siempre de la que había sido su casa los últimos años y emprendió la siguiente aventura que le deparaba la vida: el amor y la familia.

Corina no sabía muy bien que había pasado después. Esa parte nunca se la habían contado ni su padre ni su madre, pero deducía por como la trataban a ella, que el recibimiento de su madre tuvo que ser mucho peor. Sí sabía que Thror en principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero terminó por resignarse pronto. Thror no estaba en su mejor momento de cordura por aquellos años y ya era fácilmente manipulable, voluble y poco estable. Cuatro años después partiría, para no volver jamás, destino a Moria.

Thrain quedó desconcertado con la decisión de su amigo y al principio le dijo que estaba loco o ciego. Pero comprobó que los sentimientos de Bikthal eran auténticos, sinceros y valiosos y nunca más le dijo nada malo de Ehrica. La trataba como una más, como una buena amiga. Ehrica se fue integrando muy poco a poco, pero mejor, al tener el apoyo de Thrain, haciendo amigas (por ejemplo, la madre de Valit). Pero Bikthal tuvo mucho que pelear y discutir por proteger a su esposa. Por eso Thrain ofreció protección y apoyo a Ehrica y a los hijos que con ella tuviera incluso antes de Thror partiera y sin pedirle permiso. Seis años después, vino la promesa de la boda. Y por eso mismo, Corina llevaba toda su vida, la de su padre y la de su abuelo, unida a Thorin y a su familia.

Por eso también, ese día partía otra vez para romper su sino y su maldición. Ella y Valit, dejándolo todo atrás una vez más. Dejando todo aquello que su padre y su madre habían creado para ella pensando que sería lo mejor. A lo mejor lo era, para ella, parecía bastante cómodo y tentador. Pero como había insinuado Dís, Corina no creía que fuera justo para Thorin, no era lo mejor para él. Y por suerte y desgracia a la vez, él era su punto flaco, su debilidad, su veneno específico y si por él tenía que renunciar a tres generaciones y miles de momentos de sus antepasados, así sería.

Prometió a Dís que volvería, nunca dijo cuando ni como. Accedió a enviar mensajes que Valit llevaba hasta casi la falda de las Montañas y traía se vuelta respuestas largas y detalladas, escritas por Dís, de como iba todo allí. La mala noticia llegó cuando el marido de Dís murió y ese tema al parecer no se podía tratar porque afectaba mucho a Dís. Así que solían hablar de otros temas; especialmente los pequeños y teniendo como tema tabú, el hermano de su amiga. Corina era fuerte recordando que tenía un propósito: no volver a acercarse a nada relacionado con Thorin, incluido su hogar, incluida su mejor amiga (aparte de Valit), incluidos sus niños y durante cuarenta y siete años lo cumplió…

Ocurrió, en ese medio siglo que pasó, que Corina y Valit decidieron recorrer un poco el mundo a su alrededor. Se cambiaron de asentamiento en el bosque varias veces, sobre todo en época de escasez de animales o de crecidas descomunales de su riachuelo. Pero incluso eso, pasados unos años, les pareció insuficiente para vivir. O a lo mejor, simplemente, la monotonía les aburrió y por eso salieron de su bosque para adentrarse en las llanuras, más al sur. Solo había una norma, Corina tenía que encontrar en cada lugar al que iban un sustituto al árbol rosado para poder hablar con sus padres.

En cuanto a la posibilidad de hallar comida, en las estaciones malas, en la nada más absoluta, era más bien difícil. En ese caso, tenían dos opciones; fiarse de las habilidades, sobre todo que Corina (Valit seguía siendo más básica y bruta), había desarrollado de rastreo y lectura del terreno. O directamente, se acercaban a la costa, donde había muchas aldeas pesqueras en las que negociar.

Corina había tenido algo de oro en las Montañas y un poco de él se llevó consigo. Pero sobre todo tenía objetos de metales no preciosos. Los hombres de la costa sentían fascinación por la habilidad de los enanos para fabricar ese tipo de bienes y, a cambio de algunos de ellos, Corina y Valit llegaron a conseguir hasta seis meses de pescado fresco diario y alojamiento en casa de alguna familia de pescadores. Estas fueron las épocas en las que más cómodamente vivieron.

Corina siempre se animaba (y animaba a su amiga) con el mismo argumento: habían cambiado la vida en su pequeño reino subterráneo por un mundo entero. Esa sensación de libertad era abrumadora, intimidante, pero maravillosa. Por ejemplo, de pequeña, escuchaba a su madre hablar pero nunca había soñado en llegar a ver Édoras en persona. Y allí habían estado, frente al palacio de Meduseld en los años finales del reinado del rey Folcwine.

Según donde estuvieran o qué estuviera pasando a su alrededor, le resultaba más difícil mantener el contacto con Dís pero, en la medida de lo posible, siempre intentaba saber de sus sobris. Valit solía echarle la bronca porque siempre les llamaba pequeños. "Que tienen ya casi medio siglo, ¡qué van a ser pequeños!", le decía. Pero no lo entendía, para Corina siempre sería los niños que había conocido hacía tantos años. Dís le había contado en una carta como Fili había aprendido a luchar con sus cuchillos desde muy joven. Y Kili era arquero y muy bueno. Corina se enterneció muchísimo y no podía evitar pensar que era algo más que casualidad que sus dos queridos chicos hubiesen elegido y destacado precisamente en sus dos armas de preferencia. Tenía tantas ganas de verles…

A lo mejor de forma subconsciente, por la necesidad de estar más próxima físicamente de Dís, Fili y Kili, le propuso, una noche de verano del año 2911, a Valit volver a Eryn Vorn. En el otoño, en el bosque, no tenían problemas para comer porque se llenaba de frutos, nueces, castañas y derivados. A Valit le pareció muy buena idea y se pusieron en marcha al día siguiente porque el camino era largo.


	6. V Balin

_Fanfic basado en la novela (y peliculas) de "El Hobbit". Los OCs (Corina, Valit, Bikthal y Ehrica) son creación mía; todos los personajes pertenecer a J.R.R Tolkien y Peter Jackson._

_Este es mi primer fic publicado (no el primero que escribo :P ) asi que valorare mucho que lo leais y comenteis! Gracias a los que le disteis ya una oportunidad a los capítulos 1-2 y gracias a todos los que os vayais incorporando por el camino!_

_Aviso a navegantes: quería aclarar de forma directa que en esta historia no va hay ningún pasaje o capítulo de slash ni de bromance._

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, aquel otoño fue muy bueno de clima y alimentos. Cuando, a mediados de noviembre, seguían teniendo días de sol y temperatura agradable, Corina diseño una estrategia de recolección de comida y agua que las hacía estar mucho tiempo explorando para recoger todo lo que hubiera disponible para no tener que cazar (cosa que a Valit no le hacía nada de ilusión pero Corina quería estar prevenida en caso de escasez de animales en la época fría). Ese día en concreto, le tocaba a Corina recorrer la orilla del río y estaba en ello, muy concentrada, mirando sobre todo el suelo y la vegetación, buscando, cuando oyó pasos fuertes a poca distancia y en la otra orilla. Su instinto fue saltar tras un matorral y agazaparse, pero demasiado tarde; en cuanto se hubo tumbado en el suelo, escuchó que decían.<p>

- Hay alguien ahí detrás, a unos cincuenta metros, saca tu espada.

La voz era masculina, muy alta y muy grave. Había algo en el timbre, como cavernoso, y en la aspiración pesada que causó en Corina un escalofrío de terror: era un enano seguro. Y la había visto. Corina pasó en menos de un segundo por una docena de estados de ánimo, por delante de sus ojos pasaron tantas imágenes que hasta causaba mareo y en cuando escuchó el chapoteo del agua al ser pisada por un par de botas, tuvo incluso reacción primaria física: se le erizó el vello de los brazos, la respiración y el ritmo cardiaco se le aceleraron y los sentidos se le hiperagudizaron. Pero también tomó una decisión.

No tenía el arco con ella, porque no planeaba cazar, ni la espada, porque nunca la necesitaba para nada, pero siempre llevaba los cuchillos y los iba a usar si era necesario. Se metió en situación, como si estuviera de caza, los mismos movimientos suaves, felinos, pero efectivos y peligrosos. Muy despacio, se levantó. Ella estaba ahora más alta y protegida en parte por el arbusto; si hubiera tenido el arco hubiera sido tan fácil. Sin embargo, tenía que apañarse con los cuchillos simétricos frente a los dos enanos, uno con una espada y el otro con un hacha enorme.

Como si fuera un consuelo, Corina pensó que por lo menos solo el del hacha estaba cruzando el río; el otro permanecía quieto en la otra orilla, con la cara cubierta por la capucha de su capa granate. Ella miró al del río, que llevaba una capa verde oscura, adoptó la posición de protección con los cuchillos y puso, lo que esperaba ella que fuese, su mejor cara de desafío.

- ¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis?

El del hacha miró hacia arriba. Corina le vio la cara y aunque le resultaba lejanamente familiar, estaba tan tensa y nerviosa que solo quería que se marchasen.

- No es asunto tuyo. ¿Quién eres tú, que ves a dos viajeros y te escondes a acechar?

- Conozco este bosque, por aquí no pasan viajeros. Por aquí no pasan enanos.

- ¿Y entonces tú qué eres? ¿Viajera? ¿Una niña? ¿Una humana muy pequeña? ¿Una enana muy rara y bastante fea?

- Ninguna de esas cosas, imbécil.

Corina se planteó seriamente usar los cuchillos como arma arrojadiza contra el de la capa verde y lo hubiera hecho un momento después si no fuera porque-

- ¿Corina? - dijo el de la capucha roja - Eres tú, ¿verdad?

Todos los miedos que Corina había sentido durante los últimos cincuenta años, todo el terror que se había desencadenado en su interior al saber que ellos estaban allí y que la habían visto, la golpeó de nuevo con tal fuerza que tuvo que sentarse otra vez detrás del matojo. Bloqueada por completo, dejó los cuchillos en el suelo y estuvo sin moverse, con los ojos muy abiertos pero la mirada perdida un buen rato. Incluso oía a los dos enanos en la distancia y parecían discutir. Escuchó más pasos en el agua, dos pares de pasos, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. Solo notaba la sangre corriéndole a una velocidad alarmante, la cara muy caliente y los ojos muy secos.

- Dwalin, baja el hacha - la voz del enano de la capa roja estaba justo al otro lado del arbusto - ¿Corina?

La cara del enano, ya sin capucha ni espada, apareció por encima de las hojas. Sonreía. Era la sonrisa cálida y amable que Corina recordaba aunque más envejecida: la nariz era larga, ancha, algo picuda y la barba larga, blanca, sin trenzar pero bien cuidada. El pelo, ella lo recordaba gris canoso, pero ahora era también blanco como la nieve. Pero los ojos sí que seguían iguales, pequeñitos, escondidos tras las pobladas cejas, pero brillantes y bondadosos. Conjuntaban perfectamente con la sonrisa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? No te preocupes, no te vamos a hacer daño - se giró para mirar a un punto detrás y más abajo que él - Dwalin, el hacha.

Corina no le contestó. Incluso retrocedió como un animalito herido cuando él quiso rodear el arbusto.

- No, no te asustes. No quiero hacerte nada malo. ¿No te acuerdas? Cuando eras pequeña, nos llevábamos bien. Tu padre confiaba en mí. Murió en mis brazos, ¿recuerdas? Yo te traje sus últimas palabras "Dile a Corina que es una luchadora, dile que estoy orgulloso de ella y que siempre lo estaré. Dile que es mi princesa y que la quiero tanto como quise a su madre", ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Puedo acercarme?

- Balin… - consiguió responder ella.

- Sí. Hola, princesa. ¿Y te acuerdas de mi hermano? ¡Dwalin, en serio, guarda el hacha o te acabaré dando con ella en la cabeza!

Corina, al final, se colapsó. Tal fue el estrés que sufrió en poco tiempo, que se desmayó allí mismo, mientras Balin y Dwalin discutían.

Cuando despertó, estaba en su cueva. Valit estaba a su lado, al lado del fuego, con un jabalí pequeño asándose encima. Como Corina no entendía ni recordaba nada, su reacción inmediata fue incorporarse y protestar.

- ¡Valit! ¿De dónde has sacado eso? Te he dicho que no se caza estos días. Tenemos cereal, nueces y fruta. ¡No se caza!

Valit no respondió, ni siquiera cambió de expresión, lo cual a Corina le resultó muy inusual. Se intentó levantar y se dio cuenta que le dolía una barbaridad la cabeza. Entonces, recordó. Todo de golpe, como un mazazo y volvió a sentarse otra vez para conseguir digerirlo.

- ¿Qué clase de enano come cereal, nueces y fruta y rechaza un jabalí? - escuchó al otro lado de la cueva, en las sombras, donde no podía ver.

- Mejor quédate callado, anda - otra voz, que esta vez Corina no tardó tanto en asociar a Balin - Valit nos encontró al rato de que te desmayaras. Casi me mata antes de que pudiera explicar lo que había pasado. Pero al final, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y te hemos traído aquí. No la regañes por el jabalí; ha sido mi hermano.

Corina asintió, aún sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante todo aquello.

- ¿Cómo estás, princesa? Llevaba tanto sin saber de ti - Balin se sentó a su lado y tomo la mano de Corina entre las suyas - No tenía duda de que estuvieras viva pero pensé que estarías establecida en algún lugar.

- Estamos establecidas - contestó Valit - A veces vamos a otros sitios, por cambiar un poco, pero este es nuestro hogar y…

Dwalin refunfuñó algo al fondo de la cueva pero Corina no le prestó atención. Valit, en cambio, enmudeció a pesar de que seguramente tampoco le entendió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Corina? De verdad. ¿Por qué haces esto? Eres tan cruel contigo misma.

- ¿Por qué has venido tú? - Corina consiguió reaccionar. Si no quería contar su historia, tenía que desviar el hilo de conversación.

- Es un poco… ridículo. Este sitio es tan remoto y tan desconocido, tan poco apreciado por la mayoría. Pero se nos ocurrió pedirle permiso al rey para hacer una última búsqueda de Thrain.

- ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Cómo se os ocurrió?

- Pues lo mencionó Dís, cuando lo propusimos, un poco de pasada. Tampoco habíamos decidido a donde ir. Dijo que era un sitio tan abandonado que si alguien quisiera esconderse aquí para siempre, nadie se daría cuenta.

Tanto Balin como Corina se callaron al caer en lo lista que había sido Dís, que había asumido que la desaparición de su padre, hacía ya setenta años, significaba exactamente lo que significaba: que había muerto. Pero sabía que Corina no y prefería que, ya que Balin y Dwalin iban a ir de búsqueda igualmente, al menos que encontrasen algo.

- Te dije que no te podías fiar de que Dís no te buscase - dijo Valit sonriendo - Tanto querer estar cerca de Fili y Kili y al final ella te ha pillado.

- ¿Cómo están? - preguntó Corina, ignorando el tono de su amiga - Dís, Fili y Kili, ¿están bien?

- Dís sí. Fili y Kili son insoportablemente cargantes - contestó Dwalin, esta vez saliendo de las sombras y acercándose más al fuego.

- Son jóvenes - justificó Balin.

- Son hiperactivos - contradijo su hermano.

- Mis niños… mis pequeños…

- ¡Corina! Que no son pequeños. Que se comporten como tal, no significa que lo sean - Valit y su argumento de siempre.

- Son mis chicos. Solo porque Fili casi te vuelve loca durante una noche, nunca les has soportado. Pero Kili está bajo mi protección desde el día que nació, yo le salvé la vida. Y Fili también se cree que soy su tía, o lo creía de pequeño.

- Fili sabe que no eres su tía pero aún te llama tía Cori cuando llega alguna carta o quiere decir algo sobre ti. Y yo tenía mis sospechas de que tenías algún vínculo especial con Kili - comentó Balin - Deberías verle. Diga lo que diga mi hermano, es un chico estupendo. Se le coge cariño fácilmente. A los dos. Thorin no es muy efusivo, pero les cuida bastante y les enseña muchas cosas.

Corina esta vez reprimió la reacción al escuchar el nombre de Thorin. Llevaba esperándolo desde que vio a Balin bajo la capucha roja y, aunque no era más fácil o agradable, al menos no la pilló por sorpresa. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para que Balin esperase a que ella preguntase también por Thorin. En una situación normal, Valit hubiera estado atenta, hubiera leído entre líneas la situación y se hubiera encargado de llevarse la conversación hacia ella. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Valit estaba más tonta de lo normal en esos momentos: o no reaccionaba o reaccionaba exageradamente.

De pronto Corina recordó una conversación, décadas atrás, a lomos de un pony. Miró a Valit y luego a Balin y así un par de veces más y cuanto más miraba, menos le cuadraba. Hasta que de pronto, se encendió una bombillita en su cerebro.

- Valit, si quieres comer jabalí, vete para allá con Dwalin. Yo necesito hablar con Balin fuera.

"Confirmado", pensó Corina, pues vio en Valit un atisbo de ataque de pánico pero también una cara de satisfacción que no se podía ocultar. Tendría tiempo de picarla más adelante. De picarla y de decirle que tenía un gusto pésimo; Dwalin no le gustaba nada de nada con ese humor y esa altivez. A lo mejor a Valit le pegaba mucho, pero a ella le ponía nerviosa.

- Los enanos comen jabalí - dijo Dwalin - Así que os guardaremos un poco, si sobra.

- Gracias, hermano, que simpático.

- Comparte con Valit. Sé que os vais a llevar bien - completó Corina.

Se alegró de su idea de dejarles solos e intimando, pero se dio cuenta que se había metido a si misma en una trampa al quedarse sola con Balin. Intentó por todos los medios hablar básicamente de su padre, de sus recuerdos, de las Montañas, pero no de Thorin. Y, aunque seguramente, no fue muy discreta al evitar el tema, Balin le mencionó un par de veces sin que ella siguiera el hilo en ningún momento.

Pero la conversación en general fue muy agradable; Corina volvió a sentirse como cuando era pequeña y escuchaba a aquel venerable enano contar historias que conocía de grandes hazañas de los reyes desde Durin, el Inmortal. Él, con su voz envolvente, sus frases capaces de poner el punto definitivo a cualquier tema, la ternura con la que la miraba, como si siguiera siendo la hijta de su amigo, y esa suavidad con la que la trataba siempre. Corina no podía ser hipócrita y decirse que no se alegraba muchísimo de haberle vuelto a ver, a pesar de los momentos incómodos que ocurrían cada vez que se mencionaba al rey.

Cuando anocheció, Balin le comentó a Corina que partirían de vuelta a las Montañas a la mañana siguiente, ya que estaba claro que no iban a encontrar a Thrain si Corina, que había recorrido el Eryn Vorn de cabo a rabo varias veces, jamás lo había visto. Corina sintió pena por Valit, tan poco tiempo había tenido con Dwalin, cuando resulta que llevaba tres cuartos de siglo acordándose de él sin haber ni siquiera hablado con él. Ahora que habían compartido un jabalí (que seguro que no había sobrado para Balin) y horas de conversación, sería mucho más complicado todo. Y a ella personalmente, le daba pena perder otro amigo otra vez.

Cada vez que se acostumbraban a la soledad y estaban bien sin pensar en el pasado, pasaba algo así y todo volvía a herirlas otra vez. Esa pena tuvo que se reflejarse en sus ojos porque Balin la volvió a coger de la mano, le hizo mirarle a los ojos y le dijo algo que congeló a Corina por dentro como no lo había hecho nada nunca.

- Thorin se acuerda de ti. No lo dice nunca, pero hay cosas que lo demuestran. Fili, cuando aún era pequeño, un día le preguntó si eras su tía porque él era su tío. Ya tenía edad para saber que no eres hermana de su madre ni de su padre, así que supuso que lo eras por Thorin. Nunca le he visto quedarse sin palabras como aquel día. Dís le explicó a Fili que no eras su tía en verdad y durante un tiempo, él no sabía como referirse a ti. Años después se enteró que tendrías que haberte casado con Thorin. Es un chico muy listo y sé que quería castigar a su tío por no haberlo hecho, así que volvió a llamarte tía Cori. Thorin jamás le ha dicho que no lo haga.

Corina sentía el corazón palpitándole de una forma tan violenta que le dolían hasta las costillas, pero no dijo nada. Balin continuó.

- Seguramente no lo recuerdas, eras solo un bebé, pero le dijiste una vez a Thrain que por qué teníais que odiar a los elfos, que a ti te gustaban porque tenían arcos bonitos. Thorin respondió que nadie que valiera la pena dependía de un arco como arma y que no merecían ser llamados enanos si lo hacían. Kili sabe luchar a espada y la prefiere muchas veces, pero Thorin insistió en que aprendiese arquería y nunca ha permitido que nadie le dijera nada malo al respecto. Es el mejor arquero enano con el que contamos y su tío siempre le dice que hay una razón para que lo sea. Hoy me la has confirmado.

Balin paró de hablar solo para darla tiempo a asimilar, ya que se había dado cuenta a lo largo de la tarde, que no obtendría respuesta. Lo cual no quitaba para que quisiera decir todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

- Me he dado cuenta que no quieres hablar de él y ahora también entiendo el porqué. Cuando vivías con nosotros, creía que sentías fascinación por Thorin y no dudo que hubiera parte de eso. Tu padre le decía a Thrain que eras muy inteligente y muy madura, que entendías el compromiso y la obligación que tenías con tu gente, con tu familia. Pero que hubiera una cosa que te importara aún más que todo eso y que sea la opinión de Thorin, su felicidad, solo es una muestra clara de que sentías mucho más que fascinación por él. No has vuelto en sesenta y cinco años, excepto la noche que precisamente él no estaba. Adoras a Fili y a Kili y no has sido capaz de volver supongo que por el daño que eso te hace. Casi te da un infarto al vernos esta mañana porque te recordamos a él. Corina, has tenido toda la vida para cambiar tu destino, ir a las Colinas de Hierro con Dain. Conoció a tu padre, te hubiera acogido sin dudar. Allí podrías haber tenido una vida normal y no estar vagando por los bosques y los montes. Preferías sola e inexistente, que lejos y con otra familia. Eso es muy bonito pero muy triste. Podríais haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, los dos, tú y él. Pero no te desanimes, siempre puedes volver y empezar a hacerlas mejor. A lo mejor eso contribuye más a su felicidad que haberte marchado. Piénsatelo.


	7. VI Thrain

_Fanfic basado en la novela (y peliculas) de "El Hobbit". Los OCs (Corina, Valit, Bikthal y Ehrica) son creación mía; todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien y Peter Jackson._

_Este es mi primer fic publicado (no el primero que escribo :P ) asi que valorare mucho que lo leais y comenteis! Gracias a los que le disteis ya una oportunidad a los capítulos 1-2 y gracias a todos los que os vayais incorporando por el camino!_

_Aviso a navegantes: quería aclarar de forma directa que en esta historia no va hay ningún pasaje o capítulo de slash ni de bromance._

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, Balin y Dwalin se fueron al día siguiente. Y efectivamente, su partida causó estragos en Corina y Valit. Para empezar, Valit le dio la noche a Corina, que tenía una jaqueca bestial y añadiendo el zumbido que asociaba a que su cabeza se estaba desmontando desde dentro después de la charla con Balin.<p>

Pero además Valit estuvo toda la noche hablando en voz muy alta, riéndose y contando batallas con Dwalin. De hecho, entre sus propias cavilaciones, Corina escuchó que la conversación de ellos se volvía un poco surrealista al empezar a hablar de sus relaciones personales. Corina sabía de buena tinta que Valit nunca había tenido ninguna pero no le estaba gustando nada por donde podía salir ese tema. Al menos no si Balin y ella estaban en la misma cueva. Estaba planteándose seriamente levantarse a decirles que se callaran pero, por suerte, Balin seguramente había seguido el mismo hilo de pensamiento que ella y lo hizo antes. Obligados, se fueron a dormir, cada uno en un lado de la cueva.

Corina no quería pensar en si Dwalin estaría volviendo la mitad de loco a Balin de lo que que Valit la estaba volviendo a ella. Además, decidió no contarle nada de lo que Balin había dicho, por lo que acabó cargando con su problema y con el de Valit en cuanto empezó a echar a Dwalin de menos.

Corina no quería ni imaginarse la locura que sería si alguna vez se le escapaba que estaba planteándose volver a las Montañas. Se le acabaría la paz en ese minuto; no que tuviera alguna paz mental, pero por lo menos paz auditiva a veces si conseguía y le venía muy bien. Y tampoco quería crear esperanzas porque no había tomado ninguna decisión. Pero no hubo día en que no pensara un buen rato en si debía regresar, ya no solo por sus razones de siempre (Dís, Fili y Kili), si no también por él.

Recordaba que Dís había intentado convencerla de que regresara la noche que Kili nació diciéndole algo parecido. Si luego no había vuelto a intentar convencerla, supuso que era porque le daba reparo alterarla. Al final, había sido Balin, que tan inteligentemente había introducido su argumento, hablando de Fili y Kili, a los quería tanto, y de los detalles que Thorin había tenido hacia ellos, relacionados con ella, quien la desestabilizó. Así claro que había captado su atención y la estaba haciendo pensar mucho, aunque le faltaba un mínimo impulso más que la decidiera por completo.

Llegó de nuevo la primavera y, solo cinco meses después del encontronazo con Balin y Dwalin, Corina desarrolló un nuevo plan de alimentación. Valit ahora era reacia a dejarla sola mucho rato por el bosque pero Corina bromeaba con que no era tan frágil como parecía, que había sobrevivido muchos años sin tener ataques de ningún tipo. Le decía que ya ni parecía ya una niña; no aparentaba ciento veinte, claro, pero ya era una mujer y no una adolescente. Valit no era capaz de convencerla de ir las dos porque seguía siendo el ser vivo más testarudo en gran parte de la Tierra-Media.

Concretamente, ese día a Corina le tocaba salir a buscar frutas por la mañana y a Valit por la tarde. Valit se había marchado hacia un rato, justo después de comer, y Corina se había quedado lavando y seleccionando la cosecha de la mañana. No esperaba que Valit regresara hasta pasado el atardecer, por tanto se asustó al oír ruidos fuera de la cueva. De entre todas las armas que tenía a su alcance, eligió el arco por cuestión de práctica: si estaba suficientemente lejos, podía eliminar la amenaza antes de que se hiciera peor; si estaba muy cerca, tendría que tirar de los cuchillos que siempre llevaba encima.

Cuando salió al exterior, con el arco preparado, se esperaba encontrar cualquier cosa, no necesariamente desagradable puesto que desde que se encontró con Balin tenía la impresión de que volvería a verla un día cualquiera. También podría ser un animal. O Valit que había vuelto por cualquier motivo. Podía incluso no ser nada, imaginación suya.

Lo que no se esperaba encontrarse a pocos metros de su puerta, era eso. El arco se le escapó de entre los dedos y la flecha salió volando, completamente descontrolada y desviada, y fue a parar en algún lugar entre los árboles a su derecha. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que le podía perfectamente haber dado un tirón de párpados.

- ¿Y así es como sobrevives? ¿Lanzando las flechas así? Me resulta sorprendente que no te hayas muerto de hambre.

El shock inicial duró un par de minutos, pero Corina recordó como debía comportarse a pesar de los años. Sorprendentemente, no se bloqueó como con Dwalin y Balin y, aunque tenía el corazón en un puño, se tragó todos los sentimientos y sus manifestaciones externas e intentó parecer natural, educada, tal como supuso que debían recordarla en las Montañas.

- Majestad…

Corina se inclinó ante él.

- Hola, Corina.

- ¿Cómo estas, Thorin? Se te ve bien. No has cambiado mucho es todos estos años.

- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Mi recuerdo es el de una niña pequeña, acostumbrada a la vida tranquila y cómoda. No queda mucho de eso.

- Sí, es cierto. Bueno, tengo que rectificar lo que he dicho: algo ha cambiado en este tiempo. Yo recordaba más a un príncipe y ahora veo a un rey.

Thorin sonrió ante el comentario. Ninguno de los dos bajó la mirada a pesar de que no sabían muy bien que decir y el silencio que se creó era incómodo. Corina hizo un repaso mental de que tenía en la cueva para ofrecerle de comer y se alegró de que Valit hubiera traído algunas perdices y conejos el día anterior.

- ¿Quieres pasar? No es un lugar digno de Su Majestad, pero hay algo de comer y agua fresca.

- Sí, me vendría bien el agua. No sabía muy bien como llegar aquí y seguro que cuando dejé la orilla del arroyo, cogí el camino más largo y más abrupto.

Entraron en la cueva. Corina cogió una vasija y la llenó con agua del cubo que había recogido esa misma mañana y se la ofreció. Como Thorin no dijo nada de que prefería comer, puso tanto las perdices como los conejos en un palo para asar. También recogió las frutas que había dejado a medio preparar, las metió en un cuenco y las guardó para luego. No era muy decoroso tener al rey en su cueva y estar lavando moras. Al final decidió sentarse frente a él y no hacer nada.

- ¿Balin te dijo como llegar?

- Balin es muy leal. ¿Le pediste que no dijera nada?

- No. Seguramente dedujo él solo que es lo que yo prefería. Perdón, no es que no me alegre de verte, es que…

- No me lo expliques. Tienes tus razones. Fue Dwalin quien me lo dijo. Esta bastante raro desde que estuvo aquí.

- No es culpa mía.

- Imagino que no.

- Al parecer su visita nos cambió la vida a todos. Entre Balin y Dís, me han causado los peores dolores de cabeza de mi vida.

- Y mis sobrinos no se quedan atrás. Ya lo verás.

- ¿Lo veré?

- Sí. Tienes que volver a las Montañas. Necesito tu ayuda y si mi memoria no me falla, nunca me has dicho que no. Bueno, a excepción del día que te dije que no hacía falta que te fueras y aun así lo hiciste. Tengo esperanzas que solo fuera un caso aislado y que ahora pueda contar contigo.

-¿Tú conmigo? ¿Por qué? Nunca lo hiciste, nunca quisiste.

- No me lo tengas en cuenta. De hecho, lo primero que quiero proponerte es olvidar el pacto de nuestros padres. No cancelarlo definitivamente, solo olvidarlo. Tenerlo presente siempre creo que fue el problema para ambos. Nunca me viste como algo que no fuera el rey que iba a ser y para el que tenías que ser una reina. Y yo nunca te vi como algo que no fuera la prometida que mi padre eligió por mí. Mi hermana te conoce. Incluso Fili y Kili te conocen mejor que yo por lo que les cuenta Dís.

- Y Balin a ti…

- Sí, es cierto. No sé qué te dijo de mí, pero seguro que es verdad. También cuento con Balin para mi plan.

- Explícamelo.

- Erebor. Quiero volver e intentar recuperarlo.

- Thorin… Tu padre tuvo la misma idea y no parece que le saliera muy bien. Hay un dragón y un camino bastante peligroso. Esto puede ir francamente mal. No quiero que te pase nada malo. Si he sobrevivido todos estos años sin caer en la desesperación y desesperanza porque sabía que tú estabas bien. Lejos, pero bien.

Thorin se quedó callado un momento, justo lo que tardó Corina en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. El problema de llevar media vida sola con Valit, había perdido el pudor al hablar. Por suerte, Thorin no siguió el tema por ahí.

- Por eso quiero tener todo lo posible bien planeado.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? ¿A Erebor?

- Eso lo decides tú. De momento quiero que me ayudes a pensarlo todo bien. Y a buscar a todos los que creas que sean adecuados para la misión.

- Balin.

- Con Balin y Dwalin cuento, por supuesto. Con Fili y Kili si fueran más mayores. Pero aún haría falta encontrar a algunos más. Y decidir una estrategia, hacer planes, organizar muchas cosas…

Eso le hizo gracia a Corina, casi parecía irónico que ella fuera la obsesa de las tácticas y justo fuera eso lo que le pidieran que hiciera. Y no era igual que cuando su amiga Dís le pidió que volviera, ni siquiera eran los grandes argumentos de Balin; era Thorin, era el que había sido su núcleo de existencia desde que tuvo capacidad de entendimiento. No estaba pidiendo perdón por nada (Corina tampoco pensaba que él tuviera porque arrepentirse), pero estaba negociando para que ella volviera. Y quería que le ayudase, que estuviera con él al menos en la preparación de su proyecto. Algo muy adentro se le revolvió y se le agarró a la garganta. No pudo ni responder así que simplemente asintió. Thorin sonrió y asintió también, sellando así el pacto sin necesidad de decir nada más.

Corina sirvió la carne en cuanto estuvo lista. Incluso se permitió comer un poco ella misma, que llevaba días sin probarla, pero guardó un trozo para Valit (a pesar que desde el día ella se había comido todo el jabalí con Dwalin, sin dejarle nada a Balin, le dijo que jamás se acordaría de ella en un reparto de comida).

Mientras cenaban, Corina le preguntó por los niños y dio con el tema adecuado. Como dijo Balin, Thorin no era cariñoso ni efusivo pero el orgullo se destilaba en su voz cuando hablaba de ellos. Corina tuvo aún más ganas de volver a verlos. Le costaba imaginarse una vida hogareña otra vez, comer con Dís y contarse sus penas y alegrías, ver a Fili y Kili entrenar, aprender, crecer, liarla… Como tampoco tenía ya pretensiones de que los enanos la aceptasen y la respetasen, y eso era algo que durante su larguísimo exilio se había dado cuenta que no le importaba lo más mínimo, estaba contenta.

Y Thorin. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que significaba que él estuviera allí. Exactamente lo que Balin le había dicho de que la recordaba y para bien, pero ahora el propio Thorin lo había demostrado. A Dwalin se le había escapado donde estaba su cueva y Thorin, el rey, había cogido y se había marchado él solo a buscarla. La buscó para incluirla en su expedición suicida, la que era el su sueño y el de sus antepasados.

Toda esa información que caló en su mente en cuestión de segundos era complicado de asumir rápidamente. Pero era la realidad y no pudo evitar cortar en discurso de Thorin sobre la herencia en el linaje de Durin y los valores de su familia para decirle:

- Gracias, Majestad.

- Deja lo de Majestad. ¿Gracias por qué?

Bloqueo. Casi vuelve a contestar algo inapropiado.

- Por la segunda oportunidad.

- Es la primera, en realidad. La otra fue cosa de mi padre. Y sé que no se equivocaba con tu familia. Sé que yo no me equivocaré contigo.

- Haré lo posible por estar a la altura.

- Llevas toda la vida haciéndolo. Intentando estar a la altura de lo que crees que quiero. Lo conseguías. Ahora quiero otra cosa. Quiero que te dejes de alturas y que nos tratemos como iguales.

- Pero eres el rey.

"Y más, al menos para mi" pensó Corina pero también se calló justo a tiempo.

- Por eso te dicho que te dejes de Majestades. Mi padre era el rey y tu padre y tu madre eran sus amigos sin más. Mi hermana es la princesa y a ella no la veneras de esta manera. ¿Te imaginas que nos hubiéramos llegado a casar y la relación hubiera sido tan desigual? Supongo que era una buena razón por la que me costaba estar de acuerdo.

- Y porque soy un monstruito. Te mereces una enana de verdad.

- Da igual lo que merezca. En este caso lo que importa es lo que quiera ¿no? Y tenía claro que eso no es lo que quería. Entiendo que eras pequeña y es inevitable en esa época tener en un pedestal a algunos "mayores". Pero no hubiera sido justo, es como si hubiera tenido una esclava oficial. No me gusta. Y no eres un monstruo. Eres una buena persona, como tu madre. Siempre fue buena conmigo y yo no mucho con ella. Aun así, jamás la llamé monstruo o intrusa o cualquier otra cosa que hayas oído en las Montañas. Tampoco fui bueno contigo. En esta ocasión, esta primera oportunidad, serás una igual y te trataré como tal. Bien la mayor parte de las veces, espero.

- Gracias de nuevo, eres - "Contrólate, Cori, que la organizas" - Eres justo y sabio.

- De nada. Intento serlo aunque no siempre lo consigo.

Corina sonrió. Quería contestarle pero le daba algo de miedo sus propias palabras. Pronto empezaría a decir más de lo debido, seguro.

Por suerte no tuvo que pensar en qué decir y qué no porque en ese momento llegó Valit haciendo más ruido que un rinoceronte.

- Corina, ¿es tuya la flecha que me he encontrado al volver a tomar vientos de lejos? Espero que sí o si no es que hay alguien por aquí cerca y me apetece muy poco discutir y negociar. A no ser que sean orcos, en cuyo caso si me alegrare de verlos porque estoy desesperada por cortar cabezas otra vez. Ah, no hay frutas, se me han caído en el río. No sabes la rabia que traigo encima. Y…

Solo entonces Valit se acercó lo suficiente como para ver a Corina sentada frente a Thorin.

- ¡Thorin! - Valit se volvió hacia Corina como si ella le hubiera llamado - ¿Qué él hace aquí?

Corina no la contestó con palabras pero le echó la mirada de asesinato más intensa que había echado en su vida. Con ella le quería decir que le mostrase más respeto, que no hablase de él como si no estuviese a un metro delante de ellas y que casi mejor se callase por completo. Valit no se dio por aludida.

- No, en serio. Quiero saber ya que está pasando.

- Está pasando que mañana nos volvemos a las Montañas Azules - directamente respondió Thorin - Así que recoged lo que sea útil, que partimos al alba.


	8. VII Oin

_Fanfic basado en la novela (y peliculas) de "El Hobbit". Los OCs (Corina, Valit, Bikthal y Ehrica) son creación mía; todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien y Peter Jackson._

_Este es mi primer fic publicado (no el primero que escribo :P ) asi que valorare mucho que lo leais y comenteis! Gracias a los que le disteis ya una oportunidad a los capítulos 1-2 y gracias a todos los que os vayais incorporando por el camino!_

_Aviso a navegantes: quería aclarar de forma directa que en esta historia no va hay ningún pasaje o capítulo de slash ni de bromance._

* * *

><p>Corina nunca se había permitido el lujo de soñar con su retorno a las Montañas. No quería pensar en como sería su recibimiento y como la mirarían, en las caras conocidas que vería o en que sentiría. Nunca lo había pensado porque creía que nunca ocurriría. Pero ocurrió y ocurrió de una forma que jamás se podría haber imaginado y era con Thorin a su lado para callar cualquier comentario o cualquier mala reacción por parte de quien fuera.<p>

Thorin le devolvió la que había sido su habitación antes de irse y antes de que le diera tiempo casi ni a sentarse a descansar, oyó llamar a la puerta. Balin y Dwalin habían ido a darles la bienvenida. Balin a las dos; Dwalin no tanto a Corina, ya que con un simple "Bienvenida de vuelta. Espero que vuelvas a ser un poco más enana, a pesar de tu apariencia, ahora que estas aquí" dio por zanjada la conversación y se marchó.

Balin, en cambio, se sentó a su lado en la cama le cogió las manos (gesto que Corina relacionaba cada vez más solo con él y su afán protector hacia ella) y estuvo largo rato hablándole, agradeciéndole que volviera, deseándole felicidad y paz y ofreciéndole la misma lealtad, apoyo, respeto y amistad que a Thorin. También la advirtió que era muy dado a dar consejos y opiniones así que cualquier decisión que no viera acertada, se reservaba el derecho a decirlo abiertamente.

Corina estaba encantada y le dio las gracias mil veces por todo aunque bromeó diciendo que la que tomaba las decisiones que necesitaban reprobación, a veces, era Valit. Esperaba una protesta inmediatamente al acabar de enunciar esta frase pero ninguna llegó. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que la razón era que Valit ni siquiera estaba allí. Balin resopló por lo bajo pero Corina sabía lo que estaba pensando, lo mismito que ella, de hecho: que poco habían tardado estos dos en volver a apañárselas para estar a solas. Corina sospechó que el resoplar de Balin significaba que no estaba a favor de que su hermano hubiera ido a decirle hola a Corina solo para desaparecer diez minutos después con Valit. Corina decidió que lo mejor era quitarle hierro al asunto y manifestarle a Balin su entusiasmo porque iba a adquirir a Valit en breve como miembro de su familia.

Él pareció tomárselo bien, tal vez porque Corina le estaba confirmando que Valit estaba tan interesada como Dwalin. Podía ser bonito, una historia de amor entre su amiga y el hermano de su consejero. Lo que pasaba es que Balin ya le dio a entender que podía ser una relación muy peculiar. Si supiera la razón que tenía.

Después de que Balin se marchara, al rato, volvieron a llamar a la puerta, pero esta vez Corina no conocía al visitante. Y tampoco le gustó el modo en que la miró. Pero venía a traer un mensaje de que Thorin quería verla, por tanto a Corina le importó muy poco la actitud del mensajero. De hecho, incluso fue como flotando detrás del mensajero; llevaba un par de días, desde que Thorin había aparecido en su cueva, con una especie fuerza dentro que jamás había sentido. Lo relacionaba con la aceptación de Thorin que era todo lo que había deseado siempre y por fin la estaba logrando. Su seguridad y su autoestima habían expandido como la espuma, se volvía a reconocer a si misma como no había hecho desde que era muy chiquitita. Y eso le hacía feliz.

Abrió la puerta de la sala donde Thorin pasaba gran parte de su tiempo y hacía las veces de sala del trono aunque nunca había habido un verdadero trono allí. Thrain se había negado a construir uno; Corina recordaba que decía que no volverían a sentarse en un trono a no ser que quitaran a Smaug de encima del suyo. En esta sala, había una mesa y varias sillas y lo único que diferenciaba el asiento de Thorin es que tenía el respaldo más alto. Cuando Corina llegó, él estaba allí sentado, pero no estaba solo. Había dos sillas más ocupadas. Antes de que le diera tiempo a asimilar, tenía a alguien colgada del cuello.

- ¡Cariño!

- ¡Mi Dís! Hola.

- Sí que has tardado en cumplir tu promesa, mala persona. Tiene que ir aquí la autoridad a traerte de las orejas. Mira. ¡Mira! - le señaló la mesa - Todo lo que te has perdido.

- Mis niños…

Sus niños eran de todo menos niños ya. Fili fue el primero en levantarse a saludarla y Corina vio como ya era igual de alto que ella. Tenía el pelo bastante más largo que cuando era pequeño y de un color más ámbar que el rubio que Corina recordaba, pero las trenzas eran más o menos del mismo estilo. Aún no tenía la barba larga o muy poblada, pero sus ojos se habían aclarado a un color azul agua y eran lo que más destacaban en su cara.

- Tía Cori. No me he olvidado de ti. ¿Ves? Cumplo mis promesas.

- Ni yo de ti, pequeño. Perdona que no te aupe ya, pero no sería buena idea.

En cambio lo que hizo fue darle un abrazo tremendo, incluso más fuerte que el que le dio cuando le vio la última vez. El gran cambio es que él ya no tenía unos bracitos infantiles, si no mucha más fuerza que ella y la dejó sin aliento durante un par de minutos, tiempo que él aprovechó para hacerle un resumen de su vida, muy por encima porque sabía que su madre ya le había contado la mayoría.

Corina se limitó a mirarle y asentir, maravillada con él chico en el que se había convertido su niño mayor. Entonces, su mirada se desvío sin que pudiera evitarlo en el chiquitín al que llevaba sin ver desde el día de su nacimiento y que esperaba para saludarla. Seguía igual de distinto de su hermano que siempre, con su pelo oscuro sin trenzar y sus ojos marrones y su cara de niño travieso.

- Kili.

- Tita.

Kili era más alto que Fili pero por suerte tenía menos fuerza así que, aunque tanto él como Corina le echaron toda la intensidad posible al abrazo, no la ahogó ni sofocó.

- Estáis guapísimos - les dijo mirando de uno al otro y luego a Dís, que sonrió muy orgullosa - Os he echado muchísimo de menos. He pensado en vosotros dos todos los días, estuviera donde estuviera, desde el Eryn Vorn hasta Édoras. Siempre tenía mi corazón pendiente de vosotros.

- Nosotros también te echábamos de menos. Hice lo que me pediste, he cuidado de Kili por ti mientras no estabas tú, que eres su protectora - explicó Fili.

- No, no. Te dije que lo hicieras porque es tu hermano pequeño y lo será para siempre, así que esa tarea es eterna.

- Pero yo quería que también hubieras estado tú conmigo, tita. ¿Por qué no viniste antes? - Kili lo preguntó sin ninguna malicia pero su madre y su tío le reprendieron a la vez.

- ¡Kili! No seas impertinente. Ya te he dicho muchas veces. La gente tiene cosas que hacer - dijo Dís.

- Ya. No digo que no. Pero luego va el tío Thorin a buscarla y aparece a los tres días. Eso es que podía haber venido y…

- Kili, haz el favor de callarte ahora - Thorin se levantó de la silla al decir eso.

Corina notó como Fili y Kili empequeñecían cuando su tío les hablaba así e incluso Corina se sintió algo intimidada.

- Thorin, no pasa nada. No me molesta que pregunte - intervino ella.

- Eso no es preguntar. Es reprochar y meterse donde no le llaman.

Nadie habló ni se movió. Solo Thorin se volvió a sentar y siguió a lo suyo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Corina, al final, se acercó a Kili y le paso la mano por el pelo. Kili la miró con tales ojos de cordero degollado que Corina sintió la urgencia de darle un beso en la mejilla y volver a abrazarle. Mientras, Fili miraba de su tío a su hermano y luego a su madre sin saber muy bien que hacer.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y un enano de pelo gris y una barba con un trenzado muy intricado se asomó. Otro enano, pelirrojo, que se parecía bastante al primero, se veía que esperaba detrás, al otro lado del umbral.

- Ah, Oin - dijo Thorin, levantando la mirada hacia ellos - Y Gloin. Pasad y sentaos.

Los dos enanos hicieron lo que se les decía. Corina se fijó que el del pelo gris, Oin, tenía una trompetilla ya que al parecer era sordo.

- Fili, Kili si os vais a comportar como adultos inteligentes, os podéis sentar - siguió Thorin - Oin, Gloin, permitidme que os presente a Corina. Esta aquí como consejera, así que todo lo que queráis decir, ella puede escucharlo y opinar.

Corina se quedó allí de pie sin saber muy bien que responder, algo impresionada de la confianza que de pronto Thorin parecía tener en su criterio.

- Corina, siéntate - Thorin le indicó la silla a su derecha, entre él y Kili.

Mientras Corina tomaba asiento, Dís se marchó de la sala (Corina sabría después que su amiga no estaba nada de acuerdo con el proyecto de Thorin que, en su opinión, iba a acabar igual que su padre).

La reunión que Thorin había convocado tenía un motivo. Al parecer, Oin era experto en lectura de signos y profecías. Thorin tenía constancia de que no habían llegado noticias de Smaug en el último par de décadas pero también era bueno controlar otras pistas para ver si era o no el momento adecuado para emprender el viaje o era más conveniente esperar. Oin aseguró que se encargaría de enterarse de todo lo que pudiera y traería la información de forma periódica. Gloin prometió ayudar siempre que pudiera y que sus responsabilidades paternas no le quitasen todo el tiempo, ya que tenía un hijo muy jovencito, llamado Gimli, y tenía mucho que enseñarle sobre todo ahora que había empezado a intentar luchar con el hacha de su padre.

Cuando Gloin mencionó el problema de como entrar en la Montaña, en el hipotético caso de que dieran con un momento perfecto para emprender viaje, Thorin desvió el tema otra vez a solo pensar en el viaje y no en el destino, que eso ya lo pensarían más adelante. Aunque Gloin no estaba satisfecho del todo pues era un enano desconfiado, no presionó más. Oin volvió a asegurar que cumpliría su cometido y ambos enanos se marcharon.

- ¿Qué te han parecido? - preguntó Thorin en cuando la puerta se cerró tras Oin y Gloin.

- Bien - respondió Kili.

Thorin se llevó la mano a la cara con un gesto de auténtica incomprensión. Corina supuso que estaría pensando que Kili tenía un hilo de pensamiento lógico un poco especial. Podía ser que a Thorin le frustrase, pero a ella le hacía mucha gracia. A lo largo de la reunión, como Kili era bastante inquieto, había ido moviendo la silla hasta acercarla mucho a la de Corina, así que a ella no le costó nada alargar el brazo y rodearle la cintura, sonriéndole.

- Creo que se lo preguntaba a tía Corina… - comentó Fili.

- Pero comparto la opinión de Kili, me parecen bien. Parecen entregados y valientes y además tienen habilidades valiosas. He sentido una nobleza muy fuerte en ellos. Si están dispuestos a embarcarse en el plan, personalmente yo les aceptaría sin ninguna duda.

- Y eso, hermano - dijo Fili mirando a Kili - es una respuesta mucho más útil que solamente "bien".

Thorin levantó la mano y los dos entendieron que debían dejar la discusión absurda para luego. El rey continuó tratando el tema que realmente le interesaba.

- Son primos directos de Balin y Dwalin. Tienen cierto parecido en muchas características.

- Vaya, más miembros indirectos del linaje de Durin. Eso puede explicar la nobleza - comentó Corina.

- Efectivamente. Confío bastante en ellos y en sus virtudes, que pueden ser muy útiles.

- Esperaremos ansiosamente esas profecías y predicciones.

- Cierto. Damos finalizado en Consejo de hoy. Podéis marcharos.


	9. VIII Fili

_Fanfic basado en la novela (y peliculas) de "El Hobbit". Los OCs (Corina, Valit, Bikthal y Ehrica) son creación mía; todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien y Peter Jackson._

_Este es mi primer fic publicado (no el primero que escribo :P ) asi que valorare mucho que lo leais y comenteis! Gracias a los que le disteis ya una oportunidad a los capítulos 1-2 y gracias a todos los que os vayais incorporando por el camino!_

_Aviso a navegantes: quería aclarar de forma directa que en esta historia no va hay ningún pasaje o capítulo de slash ni de bromance._

* * *

><p>Aquel solo fue el primero de una serie de Consejos a los que Corina asistió y que no solían tener ningún patrón en el tiempo: se convocaban cuando Thorin decidía que quería decirles algo. Corina siempre tenía que asistir, así lo indicaba el rey específicamente. Fili y Kili solían apuntarse siempre aunque alguna vez Thorin les prohibió entrar (normalmente cuando estaba de mal humor o cuando ellos estaban especialmente activos y podían estresarle). Balin siempre era muy bien recibido, aunque raramente Thorin le tenía mucho tiempo quieto, puesto que era con quien contaba para todas las misiones y expediciones.<p>

El único gran problema era que cuando Balin iba a algún sitio, en la mayoría de los casos, se llevaba a Dwalin. Y entonces Valit se dedicaba profesionalmente a volver loca a Corina. Cuando regresaban y su tranquilidad se reinstauraba, siempre iba a ver a Balin para ver si él no había caído también en la tentación de matarse o matar. Normalmente estaba harto, pero era mucho más paciente e inalterable que Corina.

Cuando Dwalin estaba en las Montañas, Corina apenas veía a Valit. Alguna que otra vez le preguntó que a qué se dedicaba en todas sus horas perdida por la ciudad y Valit siempre tenía escusa: practicar lucha, hablar, beber cerveza, comer carne, reírse a carcajadas… A Corina todo eso le parecía muy bien, pero le parecía que aun así eran pocas cosas para pasar tanto tiempo. Pero lo peor que podía haber hecho (y que, obviamente, hizo) fue manifestar sus dudas a Dwalin.

Una tarde, casi seis meses después de la llegada estable de Valit a la vida de Dwalin, Thorin despachó uno de los Consejos y Dwalin mencionó que iba a tomar algo. Corina, con su problema para callarse, podía haber mantenido el pico cerrado pero, al revés, dijo de más.

- Ya te vas ir con Valit y no la vuelvo a ver hasta mañana, con suerte. No entiendo que hacéis tanto rato, tantos días, los dos solos...

- ¿Tú qué crees, princesita? A ver si lo adivinas. Espabila un poco, bonita. Si no, nunca lo harás tú.

- ¡Dwalin! - Balin fue quien cambio de color de blanco a escarlata aunque la burrada la había dicho su hermano.

Corina se quedó muda un buen rato pero no fue la única. Thorin en el momento que había caído en la cuenta de lo que había dicho su amigo, había bajado la vista y hacía como si revisara un libro donde apuntaba ideas y sugerencias de los Consejos. Mantuvo la mirada como si leyera pero Corina se dio cuenta de que no pasó de página ni una vez.

- Bueno, Thorin. ¿Nos podemos ir no? - Dwalin preguntó.

Thorin asintió sin levantar la vista. Balin empezaba a ser más rosa que rojo pero seguía todavía un poco en shock. Corina fue la primera que se decidió a hablar, básicamente porque si no podrían estar allí sentados los tres en silencio hasta el infinito.

- Menos mal que no has dejado venir a Fili y Kili, si no estaríamos aguantando sus veinte preguntas extrañas de turno. Si me disculpáis, les he prometido que cenaría con ellos y con Dís.

- Sí sí. Puedes irte.

- ¿Cenareis con nosotros?

- No creo, Cori. Pero gracias, linda - respondió Balin.

- ¿Thorin?

- No me esperéis. A lo mejor ceno tarde.

- Vale.

Corina sabía que, aunque a él no se le había notado como a Balin que el tema sexual le incomodaba, tampoco era algo que estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar. Lo que Corina no se explicaba mucho es porque estaba tan satisfecha con la reacción de él. A lo mejor era porque, como había dicho Dwalin, ella no era la única que tenía que espabilar.

Eso sí, desde ese día, nunca volvió a mirar a Valit con los mismo ojos al saber lo que hacía, seguramente todos los días que Dwalin estaba presente. Era como si ahora pertenecieran a dos especies distintas (más incluso que por la cuestión de mezcla de sangre de Corina), como si Valit fuera mayor y Corina tan pequeña como Fili y Kili. Era muy raro, no sabía explicarlo, pero lo sentía.

Independientemente de Valit, de Dwalin e incluso de Balin (y excluyendo, por supuesto, a Thorin que estaba en un nivel completamente distinto), la vida de Corina en las Montañas se centraba básicamente en Dís y los niños.

Siempre que Thorin no se sacara un Consejo de la manga, le gustaba despertarse pronto e ir a entrenar cuchillos y espada con ellos. Ambos tenían mucha más fuerza que ella (genética enana) pero ella era mucho más ágil y rápida que ellos (genética humana) así que a todos les venía muy bien practicar juntos porque les servía para aprender a reaccionar antes técnicas distintas. Después normalmente practicaban algo de armas de alcance. Con las hachas arrojadizas Corina era incapaz de tener un mínimo de puntería, así que a Fili no podía ayudarle mucho. Pero con Kili y los arcos lo pasaban genial, haciendo competiciones y retos. Kili era francamente bueno, a pesar de haber tenido mucho menos años para practicar que Corina, así que las competiciones solían ser ajustadas. Pero no solo iban uno contra el otro si no que a veces se unían contra Fili.

Una vez incluso compitieron contra Thorin, que les ganó a los tres. Fili y Kili le dijeron a Corina que se había dejado ganar y, aunque ella siempre lo negó, lo cierto es que no le echó todo el énfasis que podía en vencerle. Pero sabía que era mejor para todos que Thorin estuviera contento, ganar le solía gustar mucho, por tanto ella hizo en pro del bien mayor.

Por lo demás, no solía dejarse vencer por Kili y a Fili casi nunca. Era bueno que se esforzaran lo máximo posible. Y además se divertían todos más sacando lo mejor que tenían en cada momento.

Después de los entrenamientos, Dís solía obsequiarles a todos con sus deliciosos guisos y bebida fresquita. Normalmente, Thorin se les unía y algunas veces tenían invitados. Balin siempre era bien recibido. Dwalin y Valit también aunque Dís tenía un poco de reparo a que fueran tan poco discretos porque luego Fili y Kili empezaban a imaginar y desvariar y costaba volver a centrarles y evitar que hicieran preguntas o comentarios. Oin y Gloin también estaban invitados cada vez que se pasaban a traer novedades (pocas a esas alturas).

Corina miraba a su alrededor, esos días que eran muchos a la mesa, y pensaba que era precisamente con lo que había soñado y fantaseado todo el tiempo en el exilio. Normalmente siempre tenía a Fili a un lado, que tenía la manía de cuando era pequeño aunque menos exagerada, de agarrarle el brazo (la pierna ya le pillaba lejos). Al otro lado solía tener a Kili, que siempre acababa con la silla pegada a la de Corina y esperaba, sin decirlo pero echándole miradas de cordero, a que ella le pasara el brazo por detrás de la espalda y le abrazara. Eso también era muy parecido a lo que Corina recordaba que deseaba con sus niños desde las cabañas de pescadores, las llanuras o incluso desde su cueva del Eryn Vorn.

Por las tardes, había muchas cosas que hacer. Primero y ante todo, siempre le gustaba sacar un rato para ir a los antiguos lugares favoritos de su padre y usarlo como medio de comunicación y tributo hacia él y hacia su madre; exactamente como hizo en su día con el árbol rosado del bosque, necesitaba poder recordarles con el respeto y cariño que merecían.

Thorin le encargó como tarea no imperativa pero si importante para él, que ayudara a Dís a enseñar a Fili y Kili (más énfasis en Fili por su posibilidad de ser el heredero) todos los conocimientos que pudieran y que entraran en esas dos cabecitas tan volátiles. Thorin quería que supieran mucho más que simple lucha, eran del linaje de Durin, eso tenía que notarse en todo momento y no solo en mitad de la batalla.

La mayoría de las tardes sin Consejo eso era lo que hacía, coger a Fili, esperar a que Kili les siguiera y leerles libros, fragmentos de manuscritos, canciones y demás sobre los grandes reyes enanos y las batallas de su tiempo. También les hablaba de tesoros, de reinos, de los dioses, de todo lo que se le iba ocurriendo y que pudiera servirles a ellos para algo en el futuro. Aprendían rápido y tenían buena memoria, lo único complicado era mantenerles atentos y Corina no tardó en descubrir que tenía que jugar con ellos, casi como si fueran niños, para que estuvieran centrados. Cuando lo conseguía, les cundía mucho el estudio. Corina no podía evitar sentir, igual que cuando les conoció de bebés, que ellos eran muy especiales. Les quería tanto, sus niños, sus pequeños, sus sobrinitos.

Solo existía algo que Corina ponía por delante de pasar la tarde con Fili y Kili y era pasarla con Thorin. Alguna vez, al principio, inventaba Consejos y solo le decía a Corina que fuera. Pero pasó el tiempo y no había mucho más que hablar de la misión sin noticias del exterior. Cualquier idea se podía discutir cuando Balin, Dwalin, Oin o Gloin vinieran y hubiese que organizar Consejo numeroso.

Un día, después de comer, Thorin le dijo a Corina que le acompañase al exterior. Thorin, para ser enano, no tenía ningún problema con dejar la protección del subterráneo y salir al aire libre. A veces incluso cogía un pony y se iba a cabalgar por los alrededores. Si no se alejaba más era porque tenía obligaciones y asuntos que solucionar, ya fuera en las herrerías y fundiciones, o directamente como monarca. Pero Corina veía en Thorin lo que había sido ella cuando había tenido todo el mundo disponible por recorrer; le gustaba la libertad y sabía gestionarse fuera de su hogar. A lo mejor por esa similitud que los diferenciaba de la mayoría de los enanos, Thorin se llevaba a Corina a sus paseos cuando le daba por salir. Eso la hacía sentirse tan especial.

Corina siempre le agradecía a Thorin sus atenciones y su confianza y las primeras veces él lo aceptaba y hablaban de lo mismo que en el palacio pero fuera. Más adelante fue cuando dejó de permitir a Corina que le diera las gracias por nada y empezaron a hablar de si mismos. Thorin le contó en pequeños fragmentos gran parte de lo que había ocurrido en su vida desde que le nombraron rey. Preguntaba a Corina por sus viajes y cuando ella contaba alguna penuria que habían pasado, él parecía empatizar; algunas veces le echaba la bronca por no haber vuelto de cabeza a su hogar y otra veces mostraba tristeza por si él lo había causado indirectamente. Cuando Corina le preguntó una vez porque se interesaba tanto por lo que había hecho ella, él sonrió.

- Porque es lo que hacen los amigos, conocer a sus amigos lo mejor posible.

Corina estuvo en una nube un mes después de ese comentario.


	10. IX Gloin

_Fanfic basado en la novela (y peliculas) de "El Hobbit". Los OCs (Corina, Valit, Bikthal y Ehrica) son creación mía; todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien y Peter Jackson._

_Este es mi primer fic publicado (no el primero que escribo :P ) asi que valorare mucho que lo leais y comenteis! Gracias a los que le disteis ya una oportunidad a los capítulos 1-2 y gracias a todos los que os vayais incorporando por el camino!_

_Aviso a navegantes: quería aclarar de forma directa que en esta historia no va hay ningún pasaje o capítulo de slash ni de bromance._

* * *

><p>Cuatro años completos pasaron sin grandes novedades. No fue hasta principios del 2917 cuando Oin trajo las primeras noticias que emocionaron a Thorin: se había avistado cuervos volando de vuelta las llanuras en torno a Erebor. Colina del Cuervo, la colina más próxima al Sur de Erebor y antigua torre de vigilancia de los enanos, volvía a estar poblada (o eso se decía) por sus más antiguos y originales habitantes.<p>

Thorin recordaba como su abuelo podía hablar con los Cuervos, concretamente con Carc, su jefe. Antes de la llegada de Smaug, los Cuervos eran mensajeros para el rey de Erebor y maravillosos informadores. Justo antes del ataque del dragón, los Cuervos desaparecieron; unos días antes, de pronto Thorin se dio cuenta que no oía sus gritos ni veía pasar sus sombras ante el sol. Se lo mencionó a Thror, pero este dijo que seguramente estarían en otro lugar haciendo sus cosas. A Thorin le parecía que más bien era una señal de mala suerte y acertó por completo. Una de las primeras profecías que surgieron tras la huida de los enanos supervivientes de Erebor era que solo cuando los Cuervos creyesen que era seguro para ellos volver a Colina del Cuervo, sería seguro para los enanos volver a Erebor.

Corina aun así le advirtió a Thorin que tuviera paciencia antes de echarse la espada al hombro y salir hacia Erebor, que una cosa es que hubieran visto cuervos volar en esa dirección y otra muy distinta que los Cuervos estuvieran asentados en allí. Thorin no parecía muy contento con la idea de esperar pero tampoco era tan tonto para no darse cuenta de que Corina tenía mucha razón. Thorin terminó por ceder y Corina temía que haberle contrariado en algo por lo que estaba tan impaciente, seguramente tendría consecuencias y él estaría serio y arisco el resto del día. Pero se equivocó porque Thorin le sonrió y le dio un par de palmaditas en el dorso de la mano que ella había dejado sobre la mesa. Corina lo interpretó como un gracias pero le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Todo ese tiempo, Thorin estaba demostrándole su simpatía hacia ella de la forma que mejor sabía, pero casi nunca la tocaba. Corina no se había acostumbrado al contacto físico con él y su tacto aún le causaba esa respuesta exagerada. Por suerte, nadie lo notó excepto Kili que, para variar, había pegado la silla a la de su tita; no dijo nada, pero Corina sabía que lo había notado porque le escuchó reír por lo bajito.

- Bueno, ya que no podemos hacer planes para un inminente viaje - retomó Thorin la reunión - al menos si podemos empezar a concretar, en el caso de que haya un viaje, quien vendría.

- Yo - saltó Kili sin dejar a su tío ni terminar.

- Tú no - respondió Thorin con igual velocidad. Señalo a Fili - Tú tampoco.

- Pero… - Fili quiso rebatir.

- No. Primero no quiero problemas con vuestra madre. Y segundo, a no ser que tardemos cincuenta años en ir, sois muy jóvenes.

- No somos jóvenes - Kili contestó muy cabezota - Tenemos cincuenta y seis y cincuenta y un años. Sabremos qué hacer, tío.

- Soy tu heredero - añadió Fili.

- ¿Y para qué me llevaría a mi heredero? Si algo saliese mal para todos, ¿quién se quedaría a cargo? Además, chicos, no me apetece tener esta discusión ahora con vosotros. La pregunta iba dirigida a Oin y Gloin, más bien.

Fili se calló aunque se notaba que tenía un argumento en preparación dentro de su cabeza que luego seguramente le expondría a su tío. Kili solo se cruzó de brazos y farfulló algo sobre injusticias y falta de confianza. Corina le pasó la mano por el pelo y le sonrió para que se calmara. Normalmente, sabía manejar bastante bien los momentos de frustración de su pequeño así que luego hablaría con él.

- Puede contar conmigo, Majestad. Estoy a su servicio siempre - respondió Oin en tono muy solemne.

- Gracias, Oin, lo tendré en cuenta - Thorin hizo una nota rápida del ofrecimiento de Oin en su libro de comentarios. Corina se había ofrecido mil veces a tomar ella las notas, pero a Thorin le gustaba poner las cosas tal cual él quería así que no había delegado nunca en ella la tarea de escriba - ¿Gloin? Entiendo que tienes a Gimli aún pequeño y sin sombra de duda, no se le permitiría venir por su edad - Thorin aprovechó para volver a echar una mirada significativa a sus sobrinos - pero tú, en caso de que tardemos unos años en marchar, ¿vendrías?

- Pues… - Gloin se notaba que estaba menos decidido que Oin, por su hijo seguro, pero se lo pensó unos segundos y al final contestó - Por supuesto, Majestad.

Thorin parecía satisfecho con el resultado de la reunión. Después de charlar un rato más con ellos, dio por finalizado el Consejo y les dijo a todos que podían retirarse. Él, como hacía muchas veces, se quedó un rato más apuntando cosas en el libro. Corina se despidió de Oin y Gloin en cuanto hubieron cerrado la puerta y les dio las gracias primero por las buenas noticias de los Cuervos. Ella les explicó que por supuesto quería creer que las noticias efectivamente eran las que esperaban y que la reconquista de Erebor estaba más cerca pero que era su labor mantener los pies de Thorin en la tierra, por si acaso. También les agradeció su interés y entusiasmo en unirse a la misión a lo que ellos contestaron que era un honor y su deber con su rey.

Cuando se hubieron marchado los invitados, Corina fue a donde Fili y Kili argumentaban y protestaban el uno al otro, exponiéndose mutuamente grandes razones para ir en la misión con gran pasión en su discurso.

- Chicos, no os tenéis que convenceros a vosotros mismos de que merecéis ir. Es a vuestro tío.

- No nos escuchará, tía Cori - dijo Fili con una voz muy decaída - Habla tú con él.

- Si no os escucha a vosotros, a mí tampoco. Además, vuestra madre también me querría matar.

- Pero... ¡no es justo! - añadió Kili - Vosotros vais y nosotros no.

- Yo no he dicho que vaya. No lo he pensado en serio. Cuando se acerqué el momento, ya me lo plantearé y tomaré una decisión.

- El tío Thorin te lo pedirá y tú irás. Está clarísimo - dijo Fili ahora con un tono teñido de reproche.

- No lo sé, chicos. Es muy peligroso y una gran responsabilidad y no me gustaría fallar al rey, pero si siento que voy a molestar más que ayudar, tendría que decirle que gracias por el ofrecimiento y la confianza, pero -

- ¡Venga ya, tita! - la cortó Kili - Si él te lo pide, irías aunque no tuvieras ni brazos ni piernas. No le dices nunca jamás que no. Si no puede hacerte nada sin que te derritas. ¿O me dirás que me he imaginado ahí dentro que estabas temblando cuando te tocó la mano? Tendrías que haberte casado con él cuando te lo dijo hace años, es tan obvio y tan descarado que estás enamorada de él.

Corina nunca había oído en voz alta esa frase. Sabía que era cierta desde que tenía unos quince años. Balin se la había insinuado en la cueva. Valit también había usado todos los sinónimos y vueltas de tuerca para nunca decirlo directamente. Y tenía que llegar el crío este y decirlo y dejarla bloqueada como una niña pequeña ante su peor miedo. Por si no fuera suficiente trauma, en los siguientes minutos el mundo se le estrelló en la cabeza y llegó a sentir mareo físico y ganas de morirse en ese minuto.

- ¡Fili! ¡Kili! - Thorin había salido de la sala pero ellos no le habían visto. A Corina no le cupo ninguna duda de que había escuchado la conversación o por lo menos el final - Os he dicho que no se discute ese tema. La decisión de quien va en mi compañía es mía y únicamente mía. Si os digo que no vais, no vais. Y no estáis haciendo las cosas especialmente bien como para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Os comportáis como niños. Creced. Madurad. O si no, ni yo ni vuestra madre os dejará poner un pie fuera de las Montañas nunca.

Fili y Kili esperaron a que su tío terminara la bronca, mirando al suelo y ligeramente sonrojados, perfectamente conscientes de que Thorin tenía razón.

- Vamos, a cenar los dos - les dijo Thorin para concluir la reprimenda.

Ellos se fueron sin rechistar y sin realmente contestar nada. Thorin no quiso demostrar a Corina que se había quedado con la parte final de la conversación pero ella notó que claro que lo estaba pensando. Aun así, él disimuló lo mejor posible y no lo mencionó para nada.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó - Tengo entendido que Dís hoy ha preparado cabrito asado con hierbas. Le queda excelente, ¿no crees?

- Perdona, Thorin. Creo que no voy a cenar. Me voy a ir a directamente a mi habitación, a descansar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estoy agotada, esta mañana el entrenamiento ha sido muy duro. Y estoy algo mareada. Necesitaría tumbarme. Discúlpame.

Corina se alejó lo más rápido que pudo sin echarse a correr, deseando olvidar los últimos minutos y dando tiempo a Thorin para olvidarlo también. No quería que lo mencionase. Pero no consiguió huir suficientemente deprisa y él le gritó algo cuando ella estaba a unos veinte metros.

- Ya lo sabía.

Corina se detuvo en seco. No se dio la vuelta para mirarle, pero él interpretó que se parase como que quería que él dijera algo más y lo hizo.

- Kili… es un bocazas. Pero no ha hecho tanto daño. Corina, llevó viendo como me miras y como me tratas desde antes de lo que tú mismas recuerdas. Claro que ya lo sabía y no me afecta… no me tomes a mal, no es indiferencia. El día que nos paremos a pensar por nosotros en el pacto de nuestros padres, ese día todo encajará perfectamente. Hasta entonces, mejor dejarlo estar.

Corina no comprendía. No le estaba diciendo en ningún momento nada de que la correspondiese pero tampoco le decía que lo olvidara porque nunca ocurriría. No le daba esperanzas pero tampoco se las quitaba. Lo que sí le dejaba claro era que no quería que las cosas cambiaran a pesar del momento raro que estaban viviendo. Aun así a ella no le apetecía hablarlo así que se limitó a asentir sin dejar de darle la espalda.

En cuanto vio que él no volvía a hablar al instante, aprovechó y reemprendió la marcha. En cuando estuvo fuera de su visión, directamente echó a correr todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y solo paró cuando se encontró con la cara enterrada en la almohada de su cama y debajo de una manta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Valit. Corina ni la había visto al entrar y para un día que quería estar sola, era el único día que Valit no estaba con Dwalin.

- Nada. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Recoger algo de ropa. Arreglar un poco esto, dejarlo decente para que no te quejes de mí. Ya sabes… Corina. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Problemas con Su Real Majestad? - bromeó Valit pero Corina no estaba para tonterías.

- Nada. ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novio a hacer las cerdadas que queráis y me dejas en paz?

- ¡Eh! Que estés enfadada porque el tuyo es lo más raro del mundo, no es culpa mía. No te lo voy a tener en cuenta pero que sepas que tienes que empezar a ser menos injusta con la gente si quieres ser reina. O al menos una buena reina.

Corina escuchó a Valit trastear por el cuarto y gruñir varias veces pero no sacó la cara de la almohada. Pasados unos veinte minutos, escuchó a Valit abrir la puerta con toda la intención de salir, pero al parecer había alguien allí y eso la detuvo para poder soltar uno de sus sarcasmos.

- ¡Vaya! Ahora llega aquí la alegría universal y seguro que a la bruja malvada se le pasa el mal humor. Ale, que os aproveche a los dos.

Portazo.

- ¿Tita? ¿Me odias mucho? ¿Me perdonas?

Corina levantó la cabeza y vio a Kili, mucho más triste que cuando le habían negado ir a Erebor. Estaba notablemente afectado porque creía que ella estaba enfadadísima con él.

- Ven aquí.

Kili se acercó pero se quedó parado al borde de la cama.

- No, aquí - Corina le señaló el trozo libre del lecho - ¿Sabes donde dormiste tu primera noche?

- En tus brazos. Mi madre me lo dijo. Fili durmió con ella y yo contigo.

- ¿Crees, de verdad, que podría odiarte?

Kili se sentó en la cama.

- Espero que no. Entonces ¿me perdonas?

- No hay nada que perdonar, mi amor. Solo, piensa las cosas antes de vocalizarlas. Pero por supuesto que no estoy enfadada contigo. Ha sido solo que me he alterado un rato. Pero yo sola. No te preocupes. ¿Has cenado?

Kili asintió y se tumbó al lado de Corina.

- Poco. Pero sí. ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo?

- Es lo que esperaba que hicieras.

Corina tiró la manta por encima de él para taparle también, le rodeó con los brazos y le estuvo acariciando el pelo hasta que notó que se había dormido. Solo entonces se permitió darle un beso en la frente, apoyar la cara en la cabeza de él y dormirse ella.


End file.
